


Art Freaks v. The Plastics (and Aaron's here too!)

by HavocRoyale



Series: We're All Stars [2]
Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Autistic Cady Heron, Canon Compliant, Coming Out, F/F, F/M, I lied there's kind of a plot, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Jewish Janis Sarkisian, Jewish Shane Oman, M/M, Marwan is the dad friend, Multi, Post-Canon, Reconciliation, Shane and Karen become step-siblings at some point, Slow Burn, Trans Aaron Samuels, Trans Cady Heron, a vaguely plot shaped blob, built out of subplots and character arcs, but there will be oneshots that go along with it, it's a chat fic, shane and sonja brotp, the slow burn regina redemption we all deserve, trans damian hubbard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 09:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17547407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HavocRoyale/pseuds/HavocRoyale
Summary: disaster gay:dont ever ask me for anything againdisaster gay:i ruined a timeless meme for usoccer boi:i understand, sirmaleficent’s wife:literally don’t ever call Damian “sir” againmaleficent’s wife:he’s too much of a bottom for that authority





	1. Bottoms United

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plastics will show up in the next chapter, and I can guarantee that like 90% of ships will be in this at some point (I just don't want to tag them until I get to them)
> 
> Also [this fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17651870) takes place pre-all of this!! So check it out maybe ;0

**[Art Freaks™]** **  
** [May 1st 6:04pm]

 **caddy cakes:** Hey guys, can I add Aaron to the chat????  
**caddy cakes:** I mean it’s totally okay if not because this is like Our Chat but also he’s been sitting with us for like a month and having to explain chat things to him is eXHAUSTING

 **maleficent’s wife:** No Hets Allowed

 **caddy cakes:** JANIS

 **maleficent’s wife:** THIS IS A STR8 FREE ZONE

 **caddy cakes:** HOW DO YOU EVEN KNOW IF HE’S STRAIGHT OR NOT

 **maleficent’s wife:** I HAVE AN IMPECCABLE GAYDAR TYVM

 **disaster gay:** no u dont honey  
**disaster gay:** & yes caddy u can add him

 **maleficent’s wife:** how dare you dam  
**maleficent’s wife:** this is slander to my good lesbian name

 **disaster gay:** u thought caddy was str8  
**disaster gay:** C A D D Y

**_caddy cakes added: Sunfall is my KING_ **

**disaster gay:** STRAIGHT

 **Sunfall is my KING:** wow rude  
**Sunfall is my KING:** I’m not even straight

 **caddy cakes:** He’s not talking about you dw

**_caddy cakes renamed Sunfall is my KING: Aaron duh_ **

**disaster gay:** see jan? ur gaydar is BROKEN

 **maleficent’s wife:** that doesn’t mean I have to be happy about it

 **Aaron duh:** cady how could you  
**Aaron duh:** change it back

 **caddy cakes:** No!! No one understands your weird book references!!

 **disaster gay:** i do

 **maleficent’s wife:** oh dw I got this :)

**_maleficent’s wife renamed Aaron duh: sk8r boi_ **

**disaster gay:** HE WAS A SK8R BOI

 **maleficent’s wife:** SHE SAID SEE YA LATER BOY

 **disaster gay:** HE WASN’T

 **maleficent’s wife:** GOOD

 **sk8r boi:** what is going on

 **disaster gay:** ENOUGH

 **maleficent’s wife:** FOR HER  
**maleficent’s wife:** aaron you ruined it

 **sk8r boi:** what

 **maleficent’s wife:** you SOILED it

 **sk8r boi:** soiled what

 **disaster gay:** [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=POCdbcPxNfc ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=POCdbcPxNfc)

**sk8r boi:** i don’t even skateboard…

 **caddy cakes:** Janis could show you!!

 **maleficent’s wife:** no

 **sk8r boi:** no

 **maleficent’s wife:** oh okay  
**maleficent’s wife:** I SEE HOW IT IS

 **sk8r boi:** you said no too!! don’t pin this on me!! i just don’t want to get hurt in the middle of soccer season

 **caddy cakes:** It’s May...soccer season ended like 3 months ago

 **sk8r boi:** it never ends in my heart :’^)

 **disaster gay:** u did NOT just put a NOSE on ur SMILEY

 **sk8r boi:** what’s wrong with my smilies? :^(

 **disaster gay:** [ [lawsoftheland.jpg] ](https://i.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/newsfeed/001/084/140/772.jpg)

**caddy cakes:** I think they’re cute :)

 **sk8r boi:** thank you

 **maleficent’s wife:** she’s lying  
**maleficent’s wife:** she’s audibly said “EUGH” when you sent the first one  
**maleficent’s wife:** she’s just telling you that because you're her bf

 **caddy cakes:** jAN IS  
**caddy cakes:** I DID NOT

 **sk8r boi:** it’s okay, you don’t have to lie to me about my smilies :^(

 **caddy cakes:** AARON NO  
**caddy cakes:** I MEANT IT  
**caddy cakes:** THEY’RE CUTE

 **disaster gay:** this is so dramatic  
**disaster gay:** i love it

 **sk8r boi:** can someone change my name tho like for real

**_disaster gay renamed sk8r boi: soccer boi_ **

**disaster gay:** dont ever ask me for anything again  
**disaster gay:** i ruined a timeless meme for u

 **soccer boi:** i understand, sir

 **maleficent’s wife:** literally don’t ever call Damian “sir” again  
**maleficent’s wife:** he’s too much of a bottom for that authority

 **caddy cakes:** JGDSFJHSDJHFGHSDJ

 **disaster gay:** JANIS ELIZABETH SARKISIAN YOU TAKE THAT BACK RIGHT NOW

 **maleficent’s wife:** you can’t hide from the truth DAMIAN MICHAEL HUBBARD

 **soccer boi:** i regret asking to be added

 **maleficent’s wife:** the door is right there  
**maleficent’s wife:** feel free to leave if you don’t accept damian and his bottom-ness

 **disaster gay:** >:O

 **soccer boi:** leaf him olone  
**soccer boi:** it’s not his fault he was born like that  
**soccer boi:** [ [bottom.png] ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/514510233410732038/538554016041271307/Untitled.png)

**caddy cakes:** GDSGFJSH  
**caddy cakes:** AARON GDHSGFJSD

 **maleficent’s wife:** I can’t believe I’m surrounded by bottoms

 **soccer boi:** who said i was a bottom >:^(

 **maleficent’s wife:** you expect me to believe you are a top, twink?

 **soccer boi:** excuse me…  
**soccer boi:** i am a twUNK

 **maleficent’s wife:** doesn’t make you a top, twunk

 **caddy cakes:** She’s got you there, Aaron

**_disaster gay renamed the chat: “Bottoms United”_ **

**disaster gay:** what janis is conveniently leaving out is that she is also….not a top

 **maleficent’s wife:** DAMIAN WHTA THE HELL

 **caddy cakes:** truth come out

 **soccer boi:** does janis is bottom?

 **maleficent’s wife:** SHUT THE HELL YOUR FUCK  
**maleficent’s wife:** SHUT THE MOUTH YOUR HELL **  
** **maleficent’s wife:** SHUT THE FUCK YOUR MOUTH

 **soccer boi:** is she okay?

 **disaster gay:** she has never been okay a day in her life

 **maleficent’s wife:** SHUT  
**maleficent’s wife:** oh fuck it’s like almost 7  
**maleficent’s wife:** cADDY UR SUPPOSED TO BE HELPING ME STUDY

 **caddy cakes:** Janis, I’m like literally downstairs  
**caddy cakes:** You could just come tell me you’re ready to study, let me finish the dishes

 **maleficent’s wife:** I’m never ready for studying

 **caddy cakes:** Well you better get ready, the final is tomorrow  
**caddy cakes:** We’ll talk to you guys later!! Jan isn’t allowed to have her phone during study buddy time :)

 **maleficent’s wife:** >:(

 **disaster gay:** “study buddy time”

 **soccer boi:** “Jan”  
**soccer boi:** i find it funny that it was just assumed that cady is a bottom

 **disaster gay:** aaron….  
**disaster gay:**...no selfrespecting top keysmashes tht much…

 **soccer boi:** “self-respecting”

 **disaster gay:** i refuse to entertain this topic any longer  
**disaster gay:** i dont want to think abt my soft girl like tht

 **soccer boi:** ok

[Today 7:15pm]

 **soccer boi:** so earlier you said you understood my book reference?

 **disaster gay:**...maybe so…

 **soccer boi:** have u read the raging storm yet?

 **disaster gay:** aaron i havent read a single one of those books since i was like 11

 **soccer boi:** :^(  
**soccer boi:** what was the last book you read?

 **disaster gay:** idk like “the first battle” or some shit

 **soccer boi:** …..if you want I can bring the next book to school tomorrow and you can borrow it…

 **disaster gay:** oh my god  
**disaster gay:** do u have like all the books or smth lmao

 **soccer boi:** yes

 **disaster gay:** wow

[Today 7:38pm]

 **disaster gay:** if u can meet me @ the bike racks before janis & cady show up i will gladly take tht book off ur hands

 **soccer boi:** of course :^)


	2. Pink Wednesdays

**[Santa’s Hot Elves]** **  
** [May 3rd 4:45am]

**_Regina reopened the chat!_ **

**Regina:** Oh. Ew, has it really been this long since we talked in here?  
**Regina:** I guess I should be thankful you’re all seemingly asleep at the moment.

 **_Regina renamed themself: Queen Bee-Ouch_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Queen Bee-Ouch renamed the chat: “Pink Wednesdays”_ **

**Queen Bee-Ouch:** Hm...

 **_Queen Bee-Ouch changed Gretchen’s permissions!_ ** ****__  
**_Queen Bee-Ouch changed Cady’s permissions!_ **  
**_Queen Bee-Ouch changed Karen’s permissions!_**

 **Queen Bee-Ouch:** Change your own names. I have to try and get some sleep before 6:30

[Today 5:55am]

 **Cady:** Woah, wasn’t expecting this chat when I woke up  
**Cady:** Hope you got some rest, Regina!!

 **_Cady renamed themself: Star Girl  
_** **_Gretchen renamed themself: Jewish Princess_ **

**Star Girl:** Oh, hey Gretch!!

 **Jewish Princess:** I will mute this chat ifu talk rn it is 2 early adn I havent had my cofee

 **Star Girl:** Ooookay  
**Star Girl:** How did you even spell your name so flawlessly when you can’t even spell “and”

**_Jewish Princess has muted the chat!_ **

**Star Girl:** Okay then

 **Karen:** hi cady!!!1!!!111!!1

 **_Karen renamed themself: sexy mows_ ** **_🐭_ **

**Star Girl:** Hi, Karen! How’s your morning so far?

 **sexy mows** **🐭** **:** very ✨🌼💤👎

 **Star Girl:** Tired still?

 **sexy mows** **🐭** **:** i am so tired cady  
**sexy mows** **🐭** **:** i have a final in kem 😭

 **Star Girl:** That’s your 6th period right?  
**Star Girl:** You can come sit with me, Janis, Damian, and Aaron at lunch and I can try to help you study some if you want!!

 **sexy mows** **🐭** **:** OMG CADY UR A LIFE SAVER THANK U

 **Star Girl:** Anytime Karen!

[Today 6:42am]

 **_Queen Bee-Ouch renamed sexy mows_ ** **_🐭_ ** **_: Sexy Mouse_ ** **_🐭_ **

**Queen Bee-Ouch:** I assume I’ll be eating lunch in Mrs.Grant’s class then if you’re all gonna be at the art freaks’ table today

 **Star Girl:** You know….you can come sit with us too, Regina..  
**Star Girl:** I know you and Janis still aren’t like friends but it’s just for today, she wouldn’t mind

 **Queen Bee-Ouch:** You don’t know Janis very well then if you think she won’t mind

 **[Bottoms United]** **  
** [Today 6:45am]

 **caddy cakes:** Heeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyy guuuuuuuuuuuyyyyyyyyssssssss

 **disaster gay:** uh oh  
**disaster gay:** what do u want from us

 **caddy cakes:** It’s less from all of you and more just from Janis

 **soccer boi:** UH OH

 **maleficent’s wife:** w h a t  
**maleficent’s wife:** do you  
**maleficent’s wife:** w a n t  
**maleficent’s wife:** at 6:47am

 **caddy cakes:** I offered to help Karen study for her chem final at lunch today, I said she could come sit with us...

 **disaster gay:** ok? shes sat with us before?

 **caddy cakes:** Which also means that Gretch will probably come sit with us…

 **maleficent’s wife:** oh….oh this better not be going where I think it’s going, Caddy

 **caddy cakes:** ….and also that Regina will probably come sit with us…

 **maleficent’s wife:** NO

 **caddy cakes:** PLEASE JANIS  
**caddy cakes:** SHE PROBABLY WONT EVEN LOOK AT YOU

 **maleficent’s wife:** N O  
**maleficent’s wife:** I KNOW SHES WORKING ON CHANGING AND ALL THAT GOOD FOR HER BUT SHE IS NOT SITTING WITH US

 **caddy cakes:** ITS JUST FOR TODAY

 **disaster gay:** im with jan on this one caddy

 **soccer gay:** so am I  
**soccer gay:** regina did a lot of damage...

 **maleficent’s wife:** not until she at least TRIES to apologize for all the shit she caused  
**maleficent’s wife:** and then I’ll t h i n k about it  
**maleficent’s wife:** I make no promises

 **caddy cakes:** UGH okay  
**caddy cakes:** That’s fair...she’s had a hard few days, I just don’t want her sitting alone today

 **maleficent’s wife:** big whoop I had a hard couple of years thanks to her  
**maleficent’s wife:** I know what you’re trying to do but unless she can get over herself and apologize. She. Is. Not. Sitting. With. Us.

 **caddy cakes:** Yeah, okay!! I’ll talk to her

 **[Hear My Roar >> It’s Regina Bitch Direct Message]** **  
** [Today 6:59am]

 **Hear My Roar:** Okay, so maybe you were a little right

 **It’s Regina Bitch:** Shocker

 **Hear My Roar:** But!!!  
**Hear My Roar:** But!! Janis said she’d consider letting you sit with us if you apologize…  
**Hear My Roar:** Which really is like nothing compared to what she could have said, especially because I THOUGHT you already apologized?????

 **It’s Regina Bitch:** I can’t even see your face right now, but I k n o w what face you’re making and I’m only going to ask you once to cut it out.  
**It’s Regina Bitch:** Don’t even THINK about looking at me like that when you see me at school, Cady Heron.  
**It’s Regina Bitch:** It’s not that easy to apologize especially not for literal years of crap.

 **Hear My Roar:** You apologized to me just fine?

 **It’s Regina Bitch:** Yeah. When I was high on pain meds.  
**It’s Regina Bitch:** Look, I really did try to, I promise. I just...I chickened out, okay? I tried waiting for her afterschool a few weeks ago when she was staying to paint for some show or something and like I left after staring at a door for 20 minutes.

 **Hear My Roar:** Regina…  
**Hear My Roar:** If it’s really that hard, I can go with you. I’m sure even Janis would be more than okay with me being there

 **It’s Regina Bitch:** No. I don’t need a babysitter, I’m completely capable of doing this myself.  
**It’s Regina Bitch:** But don’t be surprised if she still refuses to let me sit at your stupid table.

[Today 7:08am]

 **Hear My Roar:** Oh, also…  
**Hear My Roar:** Are you okay? You were up kind of late (early?)

 **It’s Regina Bitch:** I’m fine. It’s just hard to sleep sometimes, it’s nothing you need to worry your pretty little head about.

 **Hear My Roar:** Pretty, huh?

 **It’s Regina Bitch:** As if I haven’t already called you pretty before?

 **Hear My Roar:** Hm okay  
**Hear My Roar:** I’m here if you ever wanna talk though, like when you can’t sleep or something

 **It’s Regina Bitch:** Unlikely, but I appreciate the offer.  
**It’s Regina Bitch:** Thanks.

 **[revenge connoisseur >> michael george Direct Message]** **  
** [Today 7:10am]

 **revenge connoisseur:** dam?? where the hell are you??? you’re usually at the table before me

 **michael george:** im doing gay things u wouldnt understand

 **revenge connoisseur:** IM LESBIAB?????????

 **michael george:** gay trans things

 **revenge connoisseur:** oh  
**revenge connoisseur:** are you okay?  
**revenge connoisseur:** is it shark week? dysphoria?

 **michael george:** GFHGFHGDFGDJ  
**michael george:** nO its fine im fine its nothing like that i promise

 **revenge connoisseur:** is it assholes?  
**revenge connoisseur:** are kurt and his stupid football bros being dicks? we can totally get Oman to put them in their place

 **michael george:** gfhdsgfjh no jan its fine!!! no ones being dicks or anything pls dont get oman ANOTHER detention he already had issp all last week

 **revenge connoisseur:** oops too late

 **michael george:** JANIS  
**michael george:** u better apologize to him when u see him again >:(

 **revenge connoisseur:** >:(

 **michael george:** >:C

 **revenge connoisseur:** FINE  
**revenge connoisseur:** but seriously where are you?

 **michael george:** wouldnt u like to kno ;)

 **revenge connoisseur:** YES I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW DAM

 **michael george:** ;)  
**michael george:** chill im with aaron dw about it  
**michael george:** nows ur chance to tell caddy about ur secret love for her

 **revenge connoisseur:** she’s literally dating aaron

 **michael george:** i didnt say hook up with her i said TELL HER ull feel better if u do and if i have to deal with yalls weird tension for another day i might cry :’(

 **revenge connoisseur:** oh my g-d dam  
**revenge connoisseur:** I’ll tell Cady if you’ll tell Aaron :)

 **michael george:** ugh ok fine BUT U HAVE TO TELL HER ONE DAY JAN

 **revenge connoisseur:** and today will not be that day

 **[Bottoms United]**  
[Today 9:22am]

 **maleficent’s wife:** why did Regina just corner me in the bathroom  
**maleficent’s wife:** cady if that was her idea of apologizing it was piss poor

 **caddy cakes:** She’s trying!! She probably felt as trapped as you did, she’s been trying to work up the courage to apologize to you for weeks…

 **maleficent’s wife:** uh huh okay  
**maleficent’s wife:** sounds fake but whatever  
**maleficent's wife:** she can sit with us today ig  
**maleficent’s wife:** BUT ONLY FOR TODAY  
**maleficent’s wife:** that was a shit apology

 **caddy cakes:** Thank you, Jan…

 **maleficent’s wife:** yeah whatever  
**maleficent’s wife:** now pay attention before Madame Agard catches you texting in class

 **caddy cakes:** <3

 **disaster gay:** gay

 **soccer boi:** actually she’s bi

 **[Pink Wednesdays]** **  
** [Today 1:27pm]

 **Sexy Mouse** **🐭** **:** thnak u cady 4 the study help!!!1!!11

 **Star Girl:** Yeah, it was no problem, Karen!! How do you feel you did on the test?

 **Sexy Mouse** **🐭** **:** horrible!!!1111!!!1

 **Star Girl:** KAREN

 **Jewish Princess:** She didnt fail  
**Jewish Princess:** She passed barley  
**Jewish Princess:** *barely

 **Queen Bee-Ouch:** And how do you know that?

 **Jewish Princess:** I sit next 2 her duh  
**Jewish Princess:** I checked her answers b4 she turned it in

 **Star Girl:** GR ETCHEN  
**Star Girl:** THATS cHeAtInG

 **Jewish Princess:** And?  
**Jewish Princess:** Im not abt 2 let my gf fail chemistry

 **Sexy Mouse** **🐭** **:** ily

 **Jewish Princess:** ily2 kare bear

 **Queen Bee-Ouch:** I am loving the raw sapphic energy in this chat.

 **Star Girl:** Don’t encourage them!!  
**Star Girl:** Cheating on tests isn’t okay!!!

 **Queen Bee-Ouch:** Love it. So Pure. :)

 **Star Girl:** No!!

 **Sexy Mouse** **🐭** **:** yeSS!!1!!!!!11!!!111!!1  
**Sexy Mouse** **🐭** **:** oh also cady can u help me study for my englsih final tomorow

 **Star Girl:** Oh...at lunch again?

 **Sexy Mouse** **🐭** **:** yessss

 **Star Girl:** Uh, sure? I’ll just come sit with you guys probably instead

 **Sexy Mouse** **🐭** **:** noooooo i like sitting at the art freaks table!!1!1!11!!! damien is so nice and funny!1 so is janis even tho she dodnt talk or smile much today 😢

 **Star Girl:** Okay…

 **Sexy Mouse** **🐭** **:** thank u!!!11!1

 **Star Girl:** Don’t mention it…

 **[Hear My Roar >> It’s Regina Bitch Direct Message]** **  
** [Today 1:32pm]

 **Hear My Roar:** Okay so, Janis drives me home after school everyday, you’re gonna meet us at her truck (I know you know what it looks like so don’t even try to play dumb) and you’re going to apologize REALLY apologize

 **It’s Regina Bitch:** Excuse me?

 **Hear My Roar:** You scared the crap out of her earlier! You c o r n e r e d her into the bathroom between classes with no one else around!! You’re going to apologize for that and then you’re going to give her a real apology. And if you don’t then she probably won’t let you sit with us ever again

 **It’s Regina Bitch:** No.

 **Hear My Roar:** Regina

 **It’s Regina:** I’ll apologize for scaring her if it’s that big of a deal, but I will not repeat what I already apologized for.  
**It’s Regina Bitch:** Once was enough and if she doesn’t accept it then it’s not that big of a deal. I don’t mind eating with Mrs.Grant

 **Hear My Roar:** UGH fine  
**Hear My Roar:** And don’t lie, Reggie, you HATE sitting alone in Mrs.Grant’s class for lunch >:(

 **It’s Regina Bitch:** Well, Janis has every right not to forgive me. I don’t see the problem if I can’t sit with you guys at lunch for the last 2 weeks of school this year.  
**It’s Regina Bitch:** And don’t ever call me “Reggie” again, I will slit your throat while you sleep.

 **Hear My Roar:** And what about next year?  
**Hear My Roar:** And noted

 **It’s Regina Bitch:** What about it?

 **Hear My Roar:** I’m not letting you sit alone in an english class for you senior year, Regina…

 **It’s Regina Bitch:** That’s hardly my problem, if you won’t let it go.

 **Hear My Roar:** >:(

 **[Bottoms United]** **  
** [Today 4:20pm]

 **maleficent’s wife:** haha blaze it

**_maleficent’s wife has left the chat!_ **

**disaster gay:** uh hELLO???????

 **[Hear My Roar >> revenge connoisseur Direct Message]** **  
** [Today 4:21pm]

 **Hear My Roar:** Janis

 **revenge connoisseur:** don’t

 **Hear My Roar:** Will you just listen to me please?

 **revenge connoisseur:** uh idk can you just let me decide when and if I want to forgive Regina myself?  
**revenge connoisseur:** it’s not your fucking place to get involved, it’s not your business!  
**revenge connoisseur:** if you want her to sit with us that bad then fine! she can sit with us! but don’t expect me to pretend to be all buddy buddy with her for you!

 **Hear My Roar:** Janis please...I’m just trying to help

 **revenge connoisseur:** then stop.  
**revenge connoisseur:** I don’t need your help and I sure as hell don’t want it.

**_revenge connoisseur has blocked Hear My Roar!_ **

**[revenge connoisseur >> michael george Direct Message]** **  
** [Today 4:26pm]

 **michael george:** ok what happened

 **revenge connoisseur:** Regina was waiting for me at my truck after school

 **michael george:** ok and?

 **revenge connoisseur:** she apologized for cornering me in the bathroom

 **michael george:** ok? thats good

 **revenge connoisseur:** she’s only doing it because Cady’s telling her to  
**revenge connoisseur:** and it’s not Cady’s business, she shouldn’t be sticking her nose into my business with Regina

 **michael george:** honey u know shes not trying to force u into anything

 **revenge connoisseur:** do I? Cause it really fuckin feels like it, like she’s trying to make me forgive Regina already like a month of Not being a dick makes up for years or bullying and harassment

 **michael george:** janis shes not saying u have to forgive her right now

 **revenge connoisseur:** I thought you were on my side with this!

 **michael george:** im not on anybodys side!! ur both being complete idiots rn!! she isnt asking u whats ok and ur not telling her whats ok  
**michael george:** have u considered idk TALKING TO HER and maybe TELLING HER whats wrong????

**_revenge connoisseur has muted the chat!_ **

**michael george:** just think about it jan  
**michael george:** if u want to come study with me instead of caddy tonight the doors always open  
**michael george:** my mom’s making your favorite, spaghetti with extra oregano ;)

[Today 5:03pm]

**_revenge connoisseur has unmuted the chat!_ **

**revenge connoisseur:** I’m headed over

 **michael george:** hella

 **revenge connoisseur:** if you ever say that again I’m blocking you

 **michael george:** H E L L A

**_revenge connoisseur has blocked michael george!_ **

**michael george:** JANIS SARKISIAN U UNBLOCK ME THIS INSTANT

_Your message has failed to send. Would you like to try again?_

**michael george:** >:(

_Your message has failed to send. Would you like to try again?_

[Today 5:46pm]

**_revenge connoisseur has unblocked michael george!_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> each chapter is gonna be a full day so some will definitely be pretty lengthy for chat fics, obvs they won't be ALL the chats from each day, just the Key ones + a few fun ones maybe
> 
> [Chapter 1 of Do It Yourself (Or Don't) follows Janis through this day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17561030/chapters/41385722)
> 
> also I refuse to make Shane Oman a big bully, he's just a big (friendly) dumbass, he probably won't show up in the chats ever but he'll definitely pop into the oneshots and stuff every now and then


	3. May the Fourth

**[Bottoms United]** **  
** [May 4th 6:27am]

**soccer boi:** MAY THE FOURTH BE WITH YOU   
**soccer boi:** [ [stormtrooper.gif] ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/f9/7b/62/f97b627bd9b50f1f4f2d236d2899bd54.gif)

**caddy cakes:** Oh? What’s? What is any of? That?

**soccer boi:** YOU DON’T KNOW STAR WARS? >:O

**disaster gay:** me & jan havent gotten to star wars yet with caddy   
**disaster gay:** they WERE on the schedule for this weekend but idk if were still doing tht rn

**caddy cakes:** Is it really that big of a deal that I don’t get it yet?

**soccer boi:** YES YES IT IS   
**soccer boi:** if dam and jan cant show you star wars, i will do it   
**soccer boi:** we can have a marathon for date night saturday :^)

**caddy cakes:** That sounds lovely :)

**disaster gay:** get tht str8 shit outta here

**caddy cakes:** Correction: bi shit

**soccer boi:** what she said

**disaster gay:** i h8 boht of u

**caddy cakes:** BOHT

**soccer boi:** B O H T

**disaster gay:** NO ITS TOO EARLY FOR THIS

**caddy cakes:** B̴̨̺͂͊ ̸̨́̽͋͐̍Ọ̸͉̞͓̋͂̅͝ ̵̦̭͎͖̓̓H̴̙̎̌͒͗̾ ̴̝͚̱͔̩͍͘T̴̫̝̜̅̂̚͜ͅ

**_disaster gay has muted the chat!_ **

**caddy cakes:** >:o

**soccer boi:** thats fair

**[Hear My Roar >> revenge connoisseur Direct Message]**   
[Today 6:55am]

**_revenge connoisseur has unblocked Hear My Roar!_ **

**revenge connoisseur:** what finals do you have today?

**Hear My Roar:** UH   
**Hear My Roar:** I don’t have any but I told Karen I’d help her study for english today at lunch

**revenge connoisseur:** we can drive back for lunch   
**revenge connoisseur:** I don’t think I can handle being around so many people today   
**revenge connoisseur:** I’ll just wait in the truck for lunch

**Hear My Roar:** Don’t you have a final today in Trig?

**revenge connoisseur:** I’ve already got summer school it’s fine   
**revenge connoisseur:** we can start star wars early without damian and build a pillow fort in my basement ;)

**Hear My Roar:** I already told Aaron I’d watch them with him this weekend :(

**revenge connoisseur:** it’s May the 4th!!! we can’t not watch star wars today!! it’s like a requirement!! I’m sure Aaron won’t care…

**Hear My Roar:** Do you want to talk? Is that what this is about? 

**revenge connoisseur:** …..maybe so…..

**Hear My Roar:** All you had to do was tell me that, dude   
**Hear My Roar:** I’ll be waiting in my front yard if you would be so kind as to come pick me up ;)   
**Hear My Roar:** But first.   
**Hear My Roar:** Can we get some breakfast? PLEASE

**revenge connoisseur:** yeah yeah okay   
**revenge connoisseur:** I’m on my way

**[Hear My Roar >> Sunfall is my KING Direct Message]** **  
** [Today 7:02am]

**Hear My Roar:** Hey, babe, I’m hanging out with Janis today, she’s not feeling too well. We’re probably going to watch some of the Star Wars movies because Apparently we “can’t not watch star wars today”

**Sunfall is my KING:** oh okay   
**Sunfall is my KING:** it’s thursday so i won’t even be at northshore today anyways   
**Sunfall is my KING:** stay safe! have fun!

**Hear My Roar:** You too, honey! I’ll call you later <3

**Sunfall is my KING:** <3

**[Bottoms United]** **  
** [Today 7:23am]

**_caddy cakes added: revenge connoisseur_ ** ****__  
**_caddy cakes changed revenge connoisseur’s permissions!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_caddy cakes renamed revenge connoisseur: maleficent’s wife_**

**_disaster gay has unmuted the chat!_ **

**caddy cakes:** Janis as her phone blows up from being re-added to the chat: Ah yes...my bitches…

**disaster gay:** oh pls if anything ur all MY bitches

**soccer boi:** i’m ok with that

**disaster gay:** 👀

**caddy cakes:** 👀

**soccer boi:** hwat

**disaster gay:** [ [hwat.png] ](http://i.imgur.com/C7LapYd.jpg)

**soccer boi:** ????????

**disaster gay:** nvm

**[Pink Wednesdays]** **  
** [Today 7:45am]

**Queen Bee-Ouch:** Cady, why aren’t you at school today?

**Star Girl:** Oh, I don’t have finals today so I’m with Janis watching Star Wars movies   
**Star Girl:** Don’t worry though!! I’ll be there for lunch to help y’all study still!!

**Jewish Princess:** yall   
**Jewish Princess:** Ur from AFRICA not TEXAS

**Star Girl:** Well!! Too bad!! I said it!!!

[Today 7:53am]

**Star Girl:** Wait, Regina, how did you know I wasn’t at school today?

**Queen Bee-Ouch:** I have my ways.

**Jewish Princess:** She luks 4 u in the caff every morning and glares @ ur friends until the bell rings

**Queen Bee-Ouch:** NO I MOST CERTAINLY DO NOT

**Jewish Princess:** She also committed ur class sched 2 memory & she probably checked norburys room b4 going 2 her own homeroom 2 c if u were there

**Queen Bee-Ouch:** GRETCHEN

**Sexy Mouse** **🐭** **:** gretch is right  
**Sexy Mouse** **🐭** **:** can confirm

**Queen Bee-Ouch:** I hate both of you with a passion.

**Jewish Princess:** Ily2 gina

**Sexy Mouse** **🐭** **:** <3

**Star Girl:** [ [interesting.png] ](https://preview.redd.it/2aaqt51ccf021.jpg?width=540&auto=webp&s=894c04e0d3583be0a7311e245d277728ff3c7a7b)

**Queen Bee-Ouch:** [ [shutup.png] ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/4c0f31f2962b8c0172c176bf9b5fe5b7/tumblr_ozxozccReM1w6ljvjo5_1280.png)

[Today 2:43pm]

**Sexy Mouse** **🐭** **:** thank u agin for the studdy help cady!!!111!!!11!

**Star Girl:** Yeah, again, it’s no problem, Karen   
**Star Girl:** Glad I can help :)

**[revenge connoisseur >> michael george Direct Message]** **  
** [Today 5:15pm]

**michael george:** so   
**michael george:** howd it go?

**revenge connoisseur:** nice, caddy’s sad I won’t let her watch the prequels but nice

**michael george:** howd she take it?

**revenge connoisseur:** take what?

**michael george:** did u not tell her ur like in love with her?

**revenge connoisseur:** LOL NO

**michael george:** JANIS

**revenge connoisseur:** I told you, I’m not tellin her until you tell Aaron

**michael george:** dont give me tht shit   
**michael george:** my crush on aaron isnt nearly as debilitating as urs on caddy

**revenge connoisseur:** wow we’re whippin out the BIG words today huh? must mean business

**michael george:** YES I MEAN BUSINESS IM TIRED OF U MOPING AROUND BECAUSE UR IN LOOOOOOOOVE   
**michael george:** either u tell her or I WILL >:(

**revenge connoisseur:** you wouldn’t

**michael george:** oh u kno I will bb >:)

**revenge connoisseur:** FINE OKAY I’LL TELL HER   
**revenge connoisseur:** I’ll tell her after your birthday bash, is that agreeable your highness?

**michael george:** hmmmmmmmmmmmmm   
**michael george:** i guess   
**michael george:** but ur on thin fucking ice jan

**[Hear My Roar >> revenge connoisseur Direct Message]** **  
** [Today 9:25pm]

**Hear My Roar:** Hey

**revenge connoisseur:** uh hey?   
**revenge connoisseur:** what’s up?

**Hear My Roar:** So Karen suggested at lunch that we make a groupchat with everyone in it? Like everyone everyone? Me, you, dam, aaron, karen, gretch, and regina

**revenge connoisseur:** okay?

**Hear My Roar:** I just wanted to make sure that would be okay with you…   
**Hear My Roar:** I don’t want to just put you and Regina in a chat together without like making sure y’all are okay with it and comfy and all that yunno?

**revenge connoisseur:** “y’all”

**Hear My Roar:** You’re from Georgia, you’re legally not allowed to make fun of me for saying ya’ll!!!!!!

**revenge connoisseur:** what are you gonna call the cops on me or smth? >:)

**Hear My Roar:** No. Worse. I’ll revoke your hand-holding privileges and also I won’t help you study anymore

**revenge connoisseur:** >:O

**Hear My Roar:** >:)   
**Hear My Roar:** Okay but for real, is it okay for me to make the group chat or what?

**revenge connoisseur:** gopher it dude

**Hear My Roar:** Yes!!!!! Thank you, Janis!!!!!! I love you!!!!!!!!

**revenge connoisseur:** yah love u too, Caddy   
**revenge connoisseur:** just don’t expect me to talk to Regina

**Hear My Roar:** Of course not   
**Hear My Roar:** I think I’ll wait to do it until like this weekend or something idk

**revenge connoisseur:** whatever floats your boat   
**revenge connoisseur:** I think I’m gonna try to go to bed now? keyword try   
**revenge connoisseur:** night, Caddy 

**Hear My Roar:** Night, Janis!!! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added the oneshot that goes along with this chapter to Do It Yourself (Or Don't) rather than post in independently 
> 
> [Here's the link to it!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17561030/chapters/41450777) ;0


	4. The Shuckening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've actually skipped a day here, the last chapter was on a thursday and this is a saturday. I wrote friday as a oneshot from Aaron's pov, [Take Me Away (If Only For A Day)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17595515)

**[Plastic Freaks]** **  
** [May 6th 8:00am]

**_Hear My Roar started a new chat!_ **

**_Hear My Roar added: iluvhaloween, It’s Regina Bitch, michael george, revenge connoisseur, Sunfall is my KING, & Working Bee Girl _ **

**Hear My Roar:** IT BEGINS!!!! HEY GUYS!!!    
**Hear My Roar:** Oh wait a second

**_Hear My Roar changed revenge connoisseur’s permissions!_ ** ****__  
**_Hear My Roar changed It’s Regina Bitch’s permissions!_ ** **_  
_ ** _**Hear My Roar changed michael george’s permissions!**_

**Hear My Roar:** There we go

**Working Bee Girl:** No

**_Working Bee Girl muted the chat!_ **

**Hear My Roar:** Don’t mind that, she probably hasn’t had her coffee yet   
**Hear My Roar:** Normally she’ll type a wall of text to threaten the chat (with lots of typos!) but I think she’s losing her touch :/

**michael george:** oh fun

**_Hear My Roar renamed themself: Caddy_ ** ****__  
**_Caddy renamed revenge connoisseur: Jamis_ ** ****__  
**_Caddy renamed michael george: Damian_ ** ****__  
**_Caddy renamed Sunfall is my KING: Aaron_ ** ****__  
**_Caddy renamed iluvhaloween: Karen_ ** **_  
_ ** _**Caddy renamed Working Bee Girl: Gretch**_

**Hear My Roar:** Just to avoid any confusion :)

**Jamis:** why does Regina get to keep HER name?

**It’s Regina Bitch:** Because I already have my name in mine unlike you idiots.   
**It’s Regina Bitch:** Also because clearly Cady loves me the most  😘

**Damian:** thts objectively false & I WILL press charges if u ever try & say she loves u more ever again reggie

**It’s Regina Bitch:** And I’ll press charges if you ever call me that again, Damian.

**Jamis:** uh…@Caddy, I’m like 92% sure my name doesn’t have an “m” in it…

**Caddy:** SHUCK

**Aaron:** SHUCK RETURNS

**Damian:** S H U C K ??????????????

**Jamis:** shUCK

**Aaron:** so when cady was in that competition with the mathletes she spent too much time talking and the other girl answered first and cady just shouts “SHUCK” and then quickly tries to justify it because she wanted to say “shoot” and “fuck” simultaneously and it was great

**Jamis:** LEGACY OF SHUCK

**Gretch:** KEEP TRYING 2 MAKE SHUCK HAPPEN CADY   
**Gretch:** I BELIEVE N U

**Caddy:** I didn’t mean to say that!!!! And Janis I’ll fix your name in a hot minute, I’m trying to get dressed

**_Damian renamed the chat: “The Shuckening”_ **

**Caddy:** dAmIaN

**Jamis:** “a hot minute” only Caddy would describe it like that   
**Jamis:** also Do Not change my name, leave it, let me be Jamis   
**Jamis:** it’s like Janis but with jam

**It’s Regina Bitch:** Is no one else worried as to why she’s getting dressed at 8am?

**Damian:** nah

**Jamis:** not even a little bit

**Aaron:** it’s saturday :^)   
**Aaron:** date day ;^)   
**Aaron:** also regina can u change my name for me?

**It’s Regina Bitch:** I mean I could, but will I? No.

**Jamis:** oh good, absolutely don’t change his name for him   
**Jamis:** don’t let him pick his own name if you do, he doesn’t have the ability to do so for a reason

**It’s Regina Bitch:** Well now that Janis has made her standing on the matter so clear….of course I’ll change your name for you, love. What do you want it to be?

**Jamis:** >:(

**Aaron:** i dm’d you what i want it as

**It’s Regina Bitch:** Oh. Why am I not surprised?

**_It’s Regina Bitch renamed Aaron: Catboy ;3c_ **

**Catboy ;3c:** THATS NOT WHAT I SAID TO CHANGE IT TO

**It’s Regina Bitch:** Oh, it isn’t? Wow, I must’ve misread all the subtext in your love for your cat and those children’s books. My bad. :)

**Jamis:** GJFDHGJKFDHGJKHDKJ

**Damian:** wow regina rlly just exposed our mans like this huh?   
**Damian:** just scalped him right in front of us

**Catboy ;3c:** CHANGE IT BACK CHANGE IT BACK CHANGEIT BAKC

**It’s Regina Bitch:** No.

**Karen:** oh!!111!1!!!11   
**Karen:** is this the chat cady said she was gonna make?   
**Karen:** gud morningg every1!!!1!!1!! :^)

**Catboy ;3c:** [ [goodmorningladies.png]   
](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/342408715774984203/539921577010003968/goodmorningladies.png) **Catboy ;3c:** good morning karen

**Jamis:** fghdsgfjhfdhsjfh

**It’s Regina Bitch:** What the fuck am I looking at?

**Catboy ;3c:** goodmorningladies.png

**Damian:** goodmorningladies.png

**It’s Regina Bitch:** Excusez-moi? Are you two really drinking champagne at 8am? With whatever the hell those things are in your mouths?

**Catboy ;3c:** actually it’s apple juice

**It’s Regina Bitch:** Apple….apple juice? In...champagne flutes…?

**Catboy ;3c:** yes

**Damian:** its called class regina look it up

**It’s Regina Bitch:** [ [idiots.gif] ](https://media.giphy.com/media/to3I2nkywr2PS/giphy.gif)

**Karen:** oh aaron r ur nails painted?

**Catboy ;3c:** yes, dam did them for me last night   
**Catboy ;3c:** they’re the trans pride flag colors :^)

**It’s Regina Bitch:** Wow. Did you two have like a girl’s night or something last night?

**Catboy ;3c:** it’s called Boyz Nite Fridays and yes   
**Catboy ;3c:** we watched all the important movies

**Damian:** like mamma mia and mamma mia 2

**Catboy ;3c:** and also pretty woman

**It’s Regina Bitch:** Boyz Nite Fridays…..   
**It’s Regina Bitch:** That hurt to type…

**Jamis:** good

**It’s Regina Bitch:** Oh fuck off, Janis. **  
** **It’s Regina Bitch:** Why didn’t you ever let me paint your nails, Aaron?

**Catboy ;3c:** idk you never asked ig? kinda assumed you didn’t want to date a guy who painted his nails or anything like that anyways

**It’s Regina Bitch:** Hm.

**Jamis:** wow Regina, jealous much? you do know he’s his own dude right? Lol

**It’s Regina Bitch:** Yes. I always knew that?

**Catboy ;3c:** debatable but ok

**It’s Regina Bitch:** What?

**Catboy ;3c:** janis kind of has a point, you were kind of controlling…

**Damian:** maybe u guys should talk about this in dms

**Catboy ;3c:** maybe later, i need to go pick up cady   
**Catboy ;3c:** i’ll talk to you guys later

**Jamis:** see ya

**Damian:** bye bye u fucky lil man

**Jamis:** FUCKY?

**Damian:** IT WAS AUTOCORRECT I SWEAR

**Jamis:** IT AUTOCORRECTED TO F U C K Y????

**Damian:** YES I PROMISE OH MY GOD PLS BELIEVE ME   
**Damian:** THT WASNT INTENTIONAL

**_Jamis renamed Catboy ;3c: fucky lil man_ **

**Damian:** JANIS NOOOOOOOO

**Jamis:** FUCKY YOU CALLED HIM A FUCKY LITTLE MAN

**[Pink Wednesdays]** **  
** [Today 8:45am]

**Queen Bee-Ouch:** Was I really that controlling of Aaron?

**Sexy Mouse** **🐭** **:** no more than u were wih me and gretch!

**Queen Bee-Ouch:** That doesn’t really make it better…

**Sexy Mouse** **🐭** **:** i gues not but u know it wasn’t okay  
**Sexy Mouse** **🐭** **:** have u apoligized to him yet?

**Queen Bee-Ouch:** No.

**Sexy Mouse** **🐭** **:** REGIAN  
**Sexy Mouse** **🐭** **:** U NEED TO TELL HIM UR SORRRY

**Queen Bee-Ouch:** I’ll talk to him later, he’s on his “date day” with Cady now.

[Today 9:22am]

**Jewish Princess:** Wow an entire d8 day?   
**Jewish Princess:** Every saturday?

**Queen Bee-Ouch:** I don’t want to talk about it.

**Jewish Princess:** U sure? U kno it’s no big deal if u still like Aaron

**Queen Bee-Ouch:** Drop it. I said I don’t want to talk about it.

**Jewish Princess:** Yikes ok

**[Hear My Roar >> Sunfall is my KING Direct Message]** **  
** [Today 8:53am]

**Hear My Roar:** So

**Sunfall is my KING:** so?

**Hear My Roar:** I think we need to talk..

**Sunfall is my KING:** ...yeah, do you want to go to the park or something to talk?

**Hear My Roar:** No, I think I’d rather be at your house. Maybe it’s weird but the park is too many people, after being Quen Plastic it kind of always feels like there’s someone just...like waiting to find out all MY business and like tell the world or something and I want this to just be you and me…

**Sunfall is my KING:** it’s not weird, don’t worry, I get it   
**Sunfall is my KING:** and yeah okay, i just dropped damian off so i’ll be there in a bit <3

**Hear My Roar:** <3

**[The Shuckening]** **  
** [Today 12:38pm]

**_Damian renamed themself: gay cupid_ **

**gay cupid:** alright were not idiots   
**gay cupid:** everyone give me a name & ill change it for u if u cant

**Gretch:** Make karens “kare bear”

**_gay cupid renamed Karen: kare bear_ **

**Gretch:** & make mine “discostick”

**gay cupid:** i am NOT changing ur name to a euphemism for dick

**Gretch:** Y NOT

**gay cupid:** NO DICK JOKES ON MY CHRISTIAN MINECRAFT SERVER

**_Jamis renamed Gretch: discodick_ **

**discodick:** FJDGHJDFJKDHGKJD TH ANKS

**Jamis:** mhm

**gay cupid:** >:o   
**gay cupid:** HOW COULD U

**Jamis:** quite easily really, I just went into the settings and then I clicked on Gretch’s contact and

**_gay cupid changed Jamis’ permissions!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_gay cupid renamed discodick: DISCO BABEY_ **

**DISCO BABEY:** U kno wat? Im ok with this

**Jamis:** IM NOT

**gay cupid:** TOO BAD CAUSE CADDYS ON A DATE WHICH MEANS UR NOT GETTING UR RIGHTS BACK

**DISCO BABEY:** RIGHTS REVOKED UNTIL MOM GETS HOME

**gay cupid:** RIGHTS REVOKED UNTIL MOM GETS HOME

**kare bear:** RIGHTS REOVKED UNTIL MOM GETSHOME

**gay cupid:** she did her best

**DISCO BABEY:** Good job bb!!! <3

**kare bear:** thank u <3

**gay cupid:** wow soft   
**gay cupid:** janis come back i need my platonic girlfriend here so we can b soft like gretch & karen

**Jamis:** soft rights revoked until I get my chat rights back >:(

**gay cupid:** >:O

**_gay cupid changed Jamis’ permissions!_ **

**Jamis:** thank u bb, love u <3

**gay cupid:** !!!!! <3

**Jamis:** I know exactly how to celebrate my rights being returned

**_Jamis renamed It’s Regina Bitch: Reginald Georgia_ **

**Jamis:** :)

**_Reginald Georgia left the chat!_ **

**Jamis:** damn okay then bitch

**_gay cupid added: It’s Regina Bitch_ **

**Jamis:** why

**It’s Regina Bitch:** Why?

**gay cupid:** because caddy will flip if she came back and regina was suddenly gone

**It’s Regina Bitch:** Fair enough. Can I have my permissions back or are you going to hold my chat rights hostage?

**gay cupid:** i was going to give them to u but if ur gonna be like tht about it then nvm

**It’s Regina Bitch:** I’m really not in the mood for this crap, Damian. Can you please give me my permissions back?

**gay cupid:** jeez ok calm ur tits reginald

**_gay cupid changed It’s Regina Bitch’s permissions!_ **

**gay cupid:** there

**It’s Regina Bitch:** Thank you.

**gay cupid:** is she like…..Okay?

**DISCO BABEY:** I think shes just jealous & upset abt aaron & cady   
**DISCO BABEY:** Tht stuff rlly gets 2 her sumtimes

**gay cupid:** oh

**Jamis:** of course it does

**[It’s Regina Bitch >> Sunfall is my KING Direct Message]** **  
** [Today 1:15pm]

**It’s Regina Bitch:** Can we talk later?   
**It’s Regina Bitch:** Like when you’re free, of course.

**Sunfall is my KING:** uh i guess

**It’s Regina Bitch:** Thank you.

[Today 8:27pm]

**Sunfall is my KING:** ok what’s up?

**It’s Regina Bitch:** I realized earlier I never apologized to you for how I treated you.   
**It’s Regina Bitch:** I’m sorry, I don’t really know how to apologize for it all but like, you were really sweet and nice and I guess you really liked me and I just kind of betrayed that a lot and I just...kind of used you I guess? Like you’re The perfect guy pretty much and like it just kind of fit really well with my image and everyone just like expected us to be an item?

**Sunfall is my KING:** janis was right, your apologies suck   
**Sunfall is my KING:** but I know you mean it, and I know you’re trying   
**Sunfall is my KING:** i suppose i’m kind of over everything with shane, or as over it i can be, shit like that hits hard

**It’s Regina Bitch:** Okay. That’s all I wanted to say.

**Sunfall is my KING:** wait no don’t, i have questions for you

**It’s Regina Bitch:** Uh? Okay?

**Sunfall is my KING:** first, why’d you do it? like why’d you cheat on me TWICE with shane?

**It’s Regina Bitch:** Well…   
**It’s Regina Bitch:** I was bored? That’s really shitty, I don’t know. It never did it with like the intent to hurt you, I just kind of…did it without thinking of the repercussions? But like it’s not like I didn’t like you, you were really sweet and charming and funny, Shane’s a little too bro-y for my tastes honestly. I just didn’t like you like That really.

**Sunfall is my KING:** but you liked shane “like that”?

**It’s Regina Bitch:** I mean, not really? I just...felt less guilty about it? Like you liked me a lot and I felt worse about sleeping with you than I did about him. It was a no strings attached thing with him and he was okay with that.   
**It’s Regina Bitch:** That sounds even worse. I should’ve just said I was bored and left it there.

**Sunfall is my KING:** so why didn’t you just break up with me then?

**It’s Regina Bitch:** Because we were like The Couple, we were practically perfect together.

**Sunfall is my KING:** no offense but shouldn’t “happy” and “not cheating” be part of “practically perfect”?

**It’s Regina Bitch:** I didn’t say I thought we were perfect.

**Sunfall is my KING:** you kinda did, regina

**It’s Regina Bitch:** Well, I didn’t think so. Everyone else thought so. I might just swear off dating honestly, I haven’t dated a single guy that I actually liked.   
**It’s Regina Bitch:** Well, I liked you. And I like Shane. But not romantically? Or sexually. You’re both really nice guys. I kind of wish I liked at least one of you, that’d’ve made this a lot easier and maybe we wouldn’t be here if I did.

**Sunfall is my KING:** regina...have you ever liked a guy? like even just as a crush, you didn’t have to date him or anything

**It’s Regina Bitch:** No?

**Sunfall is my KING:** have you maybe considered the idea that maybe you’re gay?

**It’s Regina Bitch:** No.   
**It’s Regina Bitch:** Like once in 8th grade maybe?

**Sunfall is my KING:** [ [interesting.png] ](https://preview.redd.it/2aaqt51ccf021.jpg?width=540&auto=webp&s=894c04e0d3583be0a7311e245d277728ff3c7a7b)

**It’s Regina Bitch:** DON’T MEME ON ME RIGHT NOW AARON THIS IS SERIOUS

**Sunfall is my KING:** and i’m just saying but didn’t you literally out janis and like ruin her life in like 8th grade maybe?

**It’s Regina Bitch:** I didn’t tell you that.

**Sunfall is my KING:** yeah, you didn’t, you lied to me about it. gretchen technically told me and don’t get mad at her i don’t think she realized i didn’t know   
**Sunfall is my KING:** but as someone who went through a very similar thing in middle school, in a catholic school no less, that i’m really shocked and hurt to find out you did that to janis! and then lied to me about what happened! did you know i defended you around people when they talked about that? i thought they were just spreading bullshit rumors and crap   
**Sunfall is my KING:** i didn’t think you of all people would do that

**It’s Regina Bitch:** It’s not my proudest moment. I’ve been trying to think of how I could apologize to her without ruining my reputation or like getting punched in the face. I really expected her to respond a lot worse if I tried to talk to her before Cady.

**Sunfall is my KING:** well maybe you should have set aside your reputation instead of putting that over a real human person

**It’s Regina Bitch:** I get that now. Trust me.

**Sunfall is my KING:** yeah okay   
**Sunfall is my KING:** i guess i’ll forgive you for everything, but you’re going to have to earn my trust back. i’m not just letting this slide completely off the record…

**It’s Regina Bitch:** Yeah, that makes sense. 

**Sunfall is my KING:** janis doesn’t want anyone getting involved in her business, but...maybe just be a little nicer to her at least? so she actually has a reason to believe you’re changing for the better?

**It’s Regina Bitch:** Right. I suppose I can work on how I talk to her in the groupchat.

[Today 10:27pm]

**It’s Regina Bitch:** Thank you, by the way.

**It’s Regina Bitch:** I guess you’re asleep, sorry. But seriously, Aaron, thank you for like actually talking to me about all that. I think it helped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow Cady through the Very Important Talk she and Aaron had in [I Did Something Weird Last Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17612936)


	5. Soft Reggie Has Appeared!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **tw: d slur used twice, f slur used twice, & q slur used once**  
> on the brightside uh this should be pretty much the last chapter where like really _any_ slurs or anything like that are used

**[revenge connoisseur >> It’s Regina Bitch Direct Message]** **  
** [May 7th 1:02am]

 **It’s Regina Bitch:** How did you know you were lesbian?

 **revenge connoisseur:** oh you have got to be kidding me   
**revenge connoisseur:** why do you even still have my contact

 **It’s Regina Bitch:** No, it’s called “I never fucking deleted it so get your head out of your ass and answer my question.”   
**It’s Regina Bitch:** Anyways we’re literally in a groupchat together now, remember? It’s not like it’s hard to get your contact.

 **revenge connoisseur:** why the hell are you awake at 1am?

 **It’s Regina Bitch:** Oh my God, can you just answer the question? It’s none of your business why I’m awake right now.

 **revenge connoisseur:** well it’s none of YOUR business how I knew I was gay   
**revenge connoisseur:** you’re lucky I haven’t just blocked you already

 **It’s Regina Bitch:** Nightmares are kind of a side effect of getting hit by a fucking bus. As well as a lot of pain and overall discomfort when trying to sleep, so sometimes it’s just a little difficult to sleep. Now that I’ve answered your question, I expect you to answer mine.

 **revenge connoisseur:** fine but don’t think just because I haven’t blocked you yet that we’re friends now

 **It’s Regina Bitch:** Wouldn’t dream of it. Now answer the question.

 **revenge connoisseur:** idk man, world cold and hand...tiddy warm and soft?

 **It’s Regina Bitch:** How enlightening. Is that your professional opinion? Did you study hard for that conclusion of literary genius?

 **revenge connoisseur:** you wanted my fucking answer there it is   
**revenge connoisseur:** idk what the hell you want me to say, it’s not like I just woke up one day and suddenly realized I didn’t like boys like a bus hit me or some shit, I’ve always just...been gay

 **It’s Regina Bitch:** Ouch.

 **revenge connoisseur:** why do you even care

 **revenge connoisseur:** hello?????   
**revenge connoisseur:** wow for a second I actually thought we were bonding   
**revenge connoisseur:** Caddy would have been so proud :’)

 **It’s Regina Bitch:** Oh my God. Do you like ever shut up or do you really love your own voice this much?

 **revenge connoisseur:** oh my g-d and here I thought you were changing! funny how that works huh?   
**revenge connoisseur:** just tell me why the hell you’re asking me “how I knew I was a lesbian” at 1am on a school night and you can go back to your Pretty In Pink Plastic world and I’ll block you so you don’t have to remember that time you conversed with the Space Dyke

 **It’s Regina Bitch:** Ugh, okay, fine. I think I might be gay and it’s not like I have a ton of lesbians I can ask for help here.

 **revenge connoisseur:** oh   
**revenge connoisseur:** oh this….this is priceless…   
**revenge connoisseur:** Regina George is a LESBIAN   
**revenge connoisseur:** A  F A G G O T   
**revenge connoisseur:** if I’m the space dyke what does that make you? the plastic queer? the pink fag?

 **It’s Regina Bitch:** Janis, can you cut it out?

 **revenge connoisseur:** don’t dish out what you can’t take, Regina   
**revenge connoisseur:** I’m not gonna tell your dirty little secret to the world anyways, I know how that shit stings and even if I hadn’t ruined your life some already I wouldn’t subject anyone else to that bullshit and that includes you believe it or not   
**revenge connoisseur:** and I’m sorry, I got carried away there and I really shouldn’t have said some of that because I know what it’s like to be on the other end of that crap...

 **It’s Regina Bitch:** Thank you, it’s fine. I kind of deserved that I guess. I really am sorry for everything I caused in 8th grade...I didn’t think it was going to be that bad…

 **revenge connoisseur:** no one “kind of deserves” being called slurs, dude **  
** **revenge connoisseur:** also yeah, you’ve made it abundantly clear you’re sorry, maybe instead of apologizing every 8 hours you just live your own damn life. I don’t care if you’re ready to make amends or whatever the shit, I’m not

 **It’s Regina Bitch:** Right. Okay. I’ll keep that in mind. And thank you again...for like apologizing and stuff, obvs.

[Today 1:43am]

 **revenge connoisseur:** so what did you out me to try and draw attention away from yourself and your own little gay thoughts? Lol

 **It’s Regina Bitch:** Yes, I think so. I really only started thinking about like why I did it and the possibility that I could be gay like a few hours ago though. I think I was just maybe a little confused and definitely really scared and you know how my dad is and I didn’t want to put a target on my back.   
**It’s Regina Bitch:** Or I guess how my dad was, he’s not around anymore. Funny how I seem to just forget that sometimes.

 **revenge connoisseur:** WOW   
**revenge connoisseur:** OKAY I WAS JOKING BUT OKAY DAMN YOU REALLY JUST SCAPEGOATED YOUR BEST FRIEND HUH

 **It’s Regina Bitch:** You’re hardly in a position to judge, you used Cady to get revenge on me.

 **revenge connoisseur:** touche, George, touche

 **It’s Regina Bitch:** Ew. Don’t call me that.

 **revenge connoisseur:** so why do YOU think YOU’RE gay?

 **It’s Regina Bitch:** That’s classified information.

 **revenge connoisseur:** it’s Caddy isn’t it?

 **It’s Regina Bitch:** NO   
**It’s Regina Bitch:** What makes you think that?

 **revenge connoisseur:** OH MY G-D I WAS JOKING   
**revenge connoisseur:** AGAIN ****  
**revenge connoisseur:** R E G I N A L D   
**revenge connoisseur:** YOU ARE THE WORST AT BEING LOWKEY HOLY SHIT   
**revenge connoisseur:** IS THAT WHY YOU WERE UPSETTI SPAGHETTI EARLIER? WAS IT ABOUT CADDY NOT AARON?

 **It’s Regina Bitch:** Oh my GOD!   
**It’s Regina Bitch:** Shut! Up!   
**It’s Regina Bitch:** It’s not my fault she’s so cute! It’s really hard to pretend to be straight around her.   
**It’s Regina Bitch:** And don’t call me Reginald.

 **revenge connoisseur:** you’ve really just embraced it huh? took you all of like 5 seconds **  
** **revenge connoisseur:** okay anyways...you’re literally not allowed to like her so...back off

 **It’s Regina Bitch:** Oh my.   
**It’s Regina Bitch:** You like her too, don’t you?

 **revenge connoisseur:** I never said that

 **It’s Regina Bitch:** Is that why you hold her hand all the time?   
**It’s Regina Bitch:** WAIT   
**It’s Regina Bitch:** Are you two dating? Is Aaron her beard? Oh my god wait is she cheating on him, does her know?

 **revenge connoisseur:** no, no, no, and no??? do you really think Cady of all people would cheat?

 **It’s Regina Bitch:** Not really, but I also didn’t think she’d dethrone me, so it goes to show what I know.   
**It’s Regina Bitch:** But enough of that, this is a great bonding experience for us.

 **revenge connoisseur:** no   
**revenge connoisseur:** we are not bonding over being in love with the same girl

 **It’s Regina Bitch:** Yess we ar, don’t be a fun killer. ****  
**It’s Regina Bitch:** She has such disarmingly pretty blue eys.   
**It’s Regina Bitch:** And such an adorbale laugh.   
**It’s Regina Bitch:** ANd a nice snile.   
**It’s Regina Bitch:** Oh my god and hav u sEen her biceps oh my gd I want her too hold me in her strongh arms.

 **revenge connoisseur:** dude, are you fucking okay?

 **It’s Regina Bitch:** No   
**It’s Regina Bitch:** I tink my meds are kicling in   
**It’s Regina Bitch:** Night nite

 **revenge connoisseur:** what the fuck

 **[Bottoms United]** **  
** [Today 1:57am]

 **maleficent’s wife:** so I definitely just had a FULL conversation with Regina for like an hour   
**maleficent’s wife:** and no one killed or blocked anyone   
**maleficent’s wife:** or got mad   
**maleficent’s wife:** okay I lied, I got a lil mad but it was justified I promise

[Today 9:21am]

 **caddy cakes:** !!!!!!! I’m proud of you!!!! And Reggie!!!!   
**caddy cakes:** What’d you talk about?

 **maleficent’s wife:** uh...not much, she was like totally high on pain meds, she just apologized again, she was a lot nicer, and shockingly better at it when she’s high than sober

 **disaster gay:** so are u guys like ok now oooorrrrrrrr?

 **maleficent’s wife:** idk I feel weird saying like “oh yeah we’re totally bros now after One super serious conversation” and I don’t really think we’re like totally okay now, but I guess it was a big step towards that

 **disaster gay:** yes well if she does anything to ruin it or destroy ur progress ive got ur back uwu

 **caddy cakes:** DAMIAN

 **disaster gay:** look i love reggie but i would KILL for janis   
**disaster gay:** i think u would agree

 **caddy cakes:** Fair enough

 **[Sunfall is my KING >> revenge connoisseur Direct Message]** **  
** [Today 10:29am]

 **Sunfall is my KING:** was it really just another apology that you and regina talked about for a whole hour?

 **revenge connoisseur:** since when are you so nosy   
**revenge connoisseur:** and yes

 **Sunfall is my KING:** if i guess it correctly you owe me $10

 **revenge connoisseur:** guess what????? there’s nothing to guess it was just an apology while she was high as a kite

 **Sunfall is my KING:** she thinks she’s gay

 **revenge connoisseur:** wh   
**revenge connoisseur:** no…

 **Sunfall is my KING:** cool, i’m glad she’s actually considering it

 **[The Shuckening]** **  
** [Today 4:48pm]

 **It’s Regina Bitch:** Okay, so who all here is coming to my party saturday?

 **Caddy:** Me!!!

 **It’s Regina Bitch:** Aside from Cady, Gretch, and Karen.

 **Caddy:** :(

 **gay cupid:** oooohhh i will   
**gay cupid:** live up to my true potential as a party gay for once

 **Jamis:** ew, does this mean I only have Aaron for company?

 **fucky lil man:** what’s wrong with that? >:^(   
**fucky lil man:** but also i’m going as well, so don’t fret, you’ll just be totally alone instead

 **Jamis:** wow that’s r00d

 **It’s Regina Bitch:** You Are invited too, you know.

 **Jamis:** didn’t know, don’t care   
**Jamis:** parties aren’t really my thing anyways

 **It’s Regina Bitch:** Then hang out in the room next to mine. Keep Ian and Pan company.

 **Jamis:** whomstve

 **DISCO BABEY:** Oooooooohhhhhhhh ian & pan r reginas ferrets

 **Jamis:** YOU HAVE FERRETS????? SINCE WHEN????

 **It’s Regina Bitch:** Since like 8th grade? I got Ian at my 13th birthday, Pan came along later

 **Jamis:** you’ve had ferrets almost exactly as long as you stopped being my friend…

 **It’s Regina Bitch:** Oops.   
**It’s Regina Bitch:** Anyways, they love meeting new people and it’d be great to have someone to play with them that day. I try to make sure I spend time with them before the party, and after if I’m sober enough, but it’s hard sometimes making sure they get enough attention.

 **Jamis:**...how many people are going to be there?

 **It’s Regina Bitch:** I mean probably a lot by your standards, it is an end of the year/beginning of the summer party.   
**It’s Regina Bitch:** Also my first party since like christmas.

 **Jamis:** we still have like a whole week and a half of school left?

 **It’s Regina Bitch:** Okay, and? I’m getting the halo off on the 14th and I then I leave for Hawaii on the 22nd, I don’t really have the time to have the party any later than the 13th.

 **Jamis:**[[iguess.png]](https://i.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/original/001/365/753/94c.jpg)   
**Jamis:** also I guess I’ll go, I wanna see the ferrets...plus someone has to drive Mr.Party Gay over there home after he passes out drunk on your couch   
**Jamis:** I’ll also totally drive any of the rest of you home as well if it comes down to it, which I’m sure it will

 **Caddy:** xoxoxoxo

 **fucky lil man:** cady you literally swore off alcohol, you’re not the one getting a free ride offer from janis for the party

 **Caddy:** >:(

 **Jamis:** he’s right   
**Jamis:** you get a free ride offer from me anytime ;)

 **Caddy:** :O   
**Caddy:** i love you, janis

 **Jamis:** i love u too

 **gay cupid:** why are we whispering?

 **DISCO BABEY:** Ur not???????

 **Jamis:** all lowercase letters to Caddy is the same as whispering

 **Caddy:** gretch ily as well

 **DISCO BABEY:**!! ily2

 **Caddy:** i love all of you actually   
**Caddy:** you’re all amazing   
**Caddy:** keep up the good work

 **gay cupid:** stop ill cry caddy i love u too binch

 **kare bear:** 💖💖💕💓💘💖💓💕

 **fucky lil man:** i love you too, sweetheart <3

 **gay cupid:** @regina where the HELL are u   
**gay cupid:** tell caddy u love her too

 **It’s Regina Bitch:** No.   
**It’s Regina Bitch:** She’s a great friend now and I’m happy we can be friends after everything, but no.

 **Jamis:** 🔫 say it bitch

 **It’s Regina Bitch:** Or what? You’re gonna squirt me with your widdle wader gun?

 **Jamis:** someone else pull the trigger for me, I need to go vomit because that was NOT the correct way she should have worded that

 **gay cupid:** [ [pullthetrigger.png]   
](https://i.imgur.com/VyPbWz1.jpg) **gay cupid:** this is janis telling me to shoot regina

 **It’s Regina Bitch:** Do it, coward. You won’t.

 **fucky lil man:** 🔫 he won’t...but i will   
**fucky lil man:** say it…..coward…

 **It’s Regina Bitch:** Hmph   
**It’s Regina Bitch:** I suppose I love you too, Cady.

 **Caddy:** <3!!!!!!   
**Caddy:** A rare Soft Reggie has been seen in the wild

 **DISCO BABEY:** O just u w8 until her party drunk regina is the softest

 **Caddy:** Can’t wait :)

 **[Hear My Roar >> It’s Regina Bitch Direct Message]** **  
** [Today 11:53pm]

 **It’s Regina Bitch:** It’s recently come to my attention that I might be a lesbian and I know you’re not going to hate me for that, but I think you also deserve to know that I like you a lot. Obviously I’m not going to try and sweep you away out from under Aaron or anything, maybe I would have tried to had I realized this a year ago, but not anymore. I just...wanted to tell you?

**_It’s Regina Bitch deleted a message!_ **

[Today 11:59pm]

 **Hear My Roar:** Regina?

 **It’s Regina Bitch:** Sorry, I just like fumbled with my phone a bit and accidentally sent a jumbled mess. Hope I didn’t wake you! Sorry again.

 **Hear My Roar:** Oh. Yeah, no worries! I’m really only just getting to bed myself. Night, I guess

 **It’s Regina Bitch:** Night, Cady.


	6. Kevin G & the Power of Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Mathletes!!!! Are here!!! I'm actually really happy, they're some of my faves lmao

**[The Shuckening]** **  
** [May 8th 7:35am]

**gay cupid:** shane oman has got to be the gayest straight man ive ever met

**fucky lil man:** whatchu mean

**Jamis:** he means how Oman follows Tyler Kimble around like a lost puppy now that Caddy demolished the walls between all the cliques

**Caddy:** Tyler like never even sits with the mathletes anymore, and when he does he does so with Shane as well   
**Caddy:** I’m sure Kevin just loves it lmao

**Jamis:** you don’t know? don’t you talk to them in that groupchat ever?

**Caddy:** HELL NO I muted the groupchat with them ages ago, if they need me for like planning or anything Marwan will usually text me to check it or give me a summary in dms

**fucky lil man:** marwan’s such a dad friend, did you know he sometimes makes lunches for kevin and tyler?

**Caddy:** I KNOW RIGHT IT’S SO CUTE

**Jamis:** JFDHFJGJHDGFGJS ARE YOU FOR REAL

**Caddy:** Janis, I would NEVER lie about my friends being cute, Marwan also keeps spares of me and Tyler’s glasses and I think Shane might have some for Tyler as well? Tyler is never going to lose a pair of glasses for long

**It’s Regina Bitch:** Why the hell are you all giggling and why the hell are you all texting when we’re ALL sitting at the same table?

**gay cupid:** were discussing how not str8 shane oman acts and also how soft the mathletes are apparently

**It’s Regina Bitch:** Oh, you have no idea about Shane.

**gay cupid:** SPILL 

**It’s Regina Bitch:** So first of all Tyler Kimble has been his math tutor since 6th grade. And they used to hang out at his house after school every Tuesday and Thursday for tutoring like every week and sometimes on Saturdays as well. And Tyler is the only, and I mean the Only, person aside from his mom and sister who’s allowed into his Lizard Sanctuary.

**Jamis:** I’m sorry his WHAT

**It’s Regina Bitch:** Shane has like a mild obsession with lizards. He’s got like 7 or 8, they have their own room, it was his dad’s old den/mancave or whatever? Anyways it’s like his holy place, I swear, he has to really trust you to let you in. So clearly on all levels except romantically, Shane is like totally in love with Tyler and they’re all but married already.

**gay cupid:** holy shit   
**gay cupid:** are we sure he’s str8?

**It’s Regina Bitch:** I’m like 80.24% sure. He’s not gay at least, but he could be bi like Cady and Aaron I suppose.

**Jamis:** 80.24% is such a specific estimate, What Do You Know that we don’t?

**It’s Regina Bitch:** Nothing I haven’t already told you.

**Jamis:** I don’t believe you

**It’s Regina Bitch:** Join the club.

**[Kevin G & the Power of Three]** **  
** [Today 11:03am]

**The Notorious K.I.G.:** yo africa u wouldnt have anythin 2 do with regina askin me 2 dj @ her party this saturday would u????

[Today 11:13am]

**The Notorious K.I.G.:** africa?????????

**Ty-Dog:** I’m pretty sure she has us muted, Kev

**The Notorious K.I.G.:** wtf

**Math Dad:** I DM’d her for you, she’ll hop in eventually.

[Today 11:22am]

**Africa:** What

**The Notorious K.I.G.:** regina asked me 2 dj at her party   
**The Notorious K.I.G.:** ur like her best girlfriend or whateva so like what do u know about that?

**Africa:** What do I know about it? Same as you, she needs a DJ and I told her you could probably do it

**The Notorious K.I.G.:** and u think im just gonna do it for her?

**Africa:** She probably pays well

**The Notorious K.I.G.:** ur absolutely correct   
**The Notorious K.I.G.:** we have our saturday planned out for us, boys

**Ty-Dog:** eugh, do I have to go? I wanted to try and finish botw

**Africa:** Shane’s gonna be there (probably) so I think you’re straight outta luck, Tyler

**Ty-Dog:** that’s what YOU think   
**Ty-Dog:** your first mistake is thinking that Shane is the one who wears the pants here

**Africa:** I’m sorry, wHAT ARE YOU IMPLYING HERE TYLER??

**Math Dad:** Tyler’s like 85% sure he and Shane are technically dating.

**Africa:** [ [blink.gif] ](https://media.giphy.com/media/l3q2K5jinAlChoCLS/200w.gif)

**Ty-Dog:** okay so like it’s a no labels type deal right? but like….Shane’s a lil gay….it’s a lil gay

**Africa:** Have you...talked to him about this?

**The Notorious K.I.G.:** HA ur giving tyler 2 much credit   
**The Notorious K.I.G.:** he’s a lil smarty pants but he’s never gonna own up to his own feelins and emotions   
**The Notorious K.I.G.:** let alone ask //Shane Oman// on a DATE

**Ty-Dog:** I’m not the one who needs to come to terms with my feelings here!    
**Ty-Dog:** and it’s up to Shane to figure that out for himself, I’m not gonna risk pressuring him into something like that!

**Math Dad:** Tyler has a point. Although I don’t think it’d be pressuring him into anything if you just asked if he was into you, dude.

**Africa:** Huh….cool

**Ty-Dog:** gfhdghdgf you’re not gonna tell him, right?

**Africa:** No, why would I? I’m busy with my own relationship problems right now lmao

**The Notorious K.I.G.:** trouble n paradise? i’m always here for u africa if u need a shoulder to cry on ;)

**Africa:** LOL no

**The Notorious K.I.G.:** ouch   
**The Notorious K.I.G.:** harsh   
**The Notorious K.I.G.:** but also forreal, africa   
**The Notorious K.I.G.:** we all here for u, we’re a team, and teams stick together

**Math Dad:** We’re also here should you ever decide to try and teach Kevin how to type correctly again. :)

**Africa:** STOP NOOOO THAT WAS ONE TIME

**The Notorious K.I.G.:** and what a time it was ;)

**Africa:** Bye. I’m leaving again.   
**Africa:** [ [muted.png] ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/514510233410732038/542127766926262283/muted.png)

**The Notorious K.I.G.:** [[toast.png]](http://weknowmemes.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/10/come-on-baby-dont-be-like-that-i-brought-you-some-toast.jpg)

**Ty-Dog:** do you guys think Shane’ll take me to get fro-yo after school?

**Math Dad:** That’s kinda gay, Ty.

**Ty-Dog:** yeh that’s the point, Marwan   
**Ty-Dog:** I wanna go on a cute date

**The Notorious K.I.G.:** u really got it bad for the straightest homie in the school, man

**Ty-Dog:** >:(   
**Ty-Dog:** I’m telling you guys, he’s not straight   
**Ty-Dog:** Just because he’s not out or hasn’t figured it out yet, doesn’t make him straight

**Math Dad:** It makes him a little straight.

**Ty-Dog:** As straight as I was before I told you guys I was gay :/

**The Notorious K.I.G.:** u were incredibly straight before then, ty-dog

**[The Shuckening]** **  
** [Today 11:37am]

**Caddy:** Y’ALL HOLY FUCK

[Today 2:27pm]

**DISCO BABEY:** “Yall”

**fucky lil man:** what

**Caddy:** TYLER FUCKIN FGHJDGFJHSGFHJGSJFHGSHJ

**Jamis:** oh boy   
**Jamis:** this must be interesting

**Caddy:** TYLER THINKS HE AND SHANE ARE DATING FGDJHGJSJSHFGJKS LIKE HE REALLY THINKS THEY’RE LIKE TECHNICALLY BOYFRIENDS GDJGSHJDGHSA

**gay cupid:** oh that poor boy   
**gay cupid:** str8 crushes are the worst :(

**Jamis:** can’t relate

**gay cupid:** ok miss “sophomore year regina george step on me”

**Jamis:** DAMIAN

**gay cupid:** i may have forgotten this wasn’t bottoms united whoops

**Jamis:** DELETE IT DELETEIT DELETEIT DLETEIT

**It’s Regina Bitch:** :)

**_gay cupid deleted a message!_ **

**It’s Regina Bitch:** Too late. :)

**Jamis:** nooooooOoOOOooOOoOOoOo

**It’s Regina Bitch:** Okay, dramatic much? You’re lying to yourself if you think I didn’t know that already.

**Jamis:** EXCUSE ME WHAT?????????????

**gay cupid:** oh honey...

**It’s Regina Bitch:** You’re incredibly bad at hiding things, Jan.

**Caddy:** As fascinating as this all is, cAN WE PLEASE GET BACK TO TYLER THINKING SHANE IS GAY?

**Jamis:** yes please

**It’s Regina Bitch:** Shane said he and Tyler were going get fro-yo after school today, so really is he wrong?

**Caddy:** Yes??? Shane has told us repeatedly that he’s straight?

**It’s Regina Bitch:** Okay, touche, however so did I and yet here I am.

**Caddy:** Fair   
**Caddy:** WAIT A SECOND

**gay cupid:** *gasp* did regina george just come out?   
**gay cupid:** is this real life? are you okay, honey? am i having a stroke?

**Jamis:** oh, no she’s for real

**fucky lil man:** supes for real

**Jamis:** don’t-

**fucky lil man:** SUPES FOR REAL

**[Hear My Roar >> It’s Regina Bitch Direct Message]** **  
** [Today 2:43pm]

**Hear My Roar:** Is this what you deleted last night? Those messages?

**It’s Regina Bitch:** Yes. Sorta. I mean, I really only just started considering this like Saturday after me and Aaron talked for a bit, so I guess I could be wrong but...I don’t know, it feels?? Like a weight off my chest, yunno?

**Hear My Roar:** Yeah   
**Hear My Roar:** Are you okay?

**It’s Regina Bitch:** Yeah, yeah, just like...I kind of didn’t intend to come out right then. It was just like an unthinking slip of the tongue, I wanted to think on it for a while longer, I guess.

**Hear My Roar:** Oh, yeah, I get that.   
**Hear My Roar:** Would you feel better if I came out too? Like just to you here, I won’t make a show of it in the groupchat

**It’s Regina Bitch:** I appreciate the offer, but you’re not exactly in the closet, Cady. You only remind us every minute of everyday that you’re bisexual.

**Hear My Roar:** I’m also trans though

**It’s Regina Bitch:** What?

**Hear My Roar:** I’m a trans girl. Like I took puberty blockers when I was younger and started HRT like literally 2 months ago, probably would have started earlier if I hadn’t grown up in Kenya but oh well

**It’s Regina Bitch:** Oh.

**Hear My Roar:** My doc says I have naturally high estrogen levels   
**Hear My Roar:** Love that for myself   
**Hear My Roar:** Just don’t tell anyone, okay? Janis, Dam, & Aaron know but that’s it, okay?

**It’s Regina Bitch:** Yeah. Yeah, of course, Cady. You can trust me, I promise.

**[The Shuckening]** **  
** [Today 2:45pm]

**DISCO BABEY:** Wow we love a snarky proud queen

**It’s Regina Bitch:** It was an accident but go off I guess.

**DISCO BABEY:**  So r u like??? lesbian or bi or pan or?

 **It's Regina Bitch:** Gretch, I don't know. It's really just like a guess right now, like testing the waters. I wouldn't take it so seriously for now.

 **DISCO BABEY:** Oh ok

**[revenge connoisseur >> It’s Regina Bitch Direct Message]** **  
** [Today 6:32pm]

**revenge connoisseur:** you didn’t tell caddy you liked her did you?

**It’s Regina Bitch:** ????????   
**It’s Regina Bitch:** No?????

**revenge connoisseur:** okay cause like I call dibs

**It’s Regina Bitch:** I’m sorry, what? Excuse me?

**revenge connoisseur:** we both have the same lack of a shot with her, so it doesn’t matter but I knew her first so like I totally get dibs on telling her first

**It’s Regina Bitch:** I’m not even going to entertain this, I have chemistry homework to finish.

**revenge connoisseur:** OH WAIT CAN YOU SEND ME THE ANSWERS TO NUMBER 15 I DON’T GET IT

**It’s Regina Bitch:** For someone who’s so confident she doesn’t forgive me, you sure are awfully buddy-buddy tonight.

**revenge connoisseur:** okay first of all, bitch………...you owe me   
**revenge connoisseur:** 2nd of all ur like amazing at sciencey stuff yeah?????????? I’ll totally help u with ur english if u want if u help with my chem

**It’s Regina Bitch:** Okay, fine. But you’re still being really weird, Janis.

**revenge connoisseur:** if I am then it’s because of the devil’s lettuce but p sure that’s not gonna turn me into a whole new person lol   
**revenge connoisseur:** pops’ is kinda upset because I told him I have summer school so I decided to get litty in my basement   
**revenge connoisseur:** if u want you can come over….I told Caddy I’d try to work on like where we are n stuff

**It’s Regina Bitch:** And that means getting stoned in your basement while doing chemistry homework?

**revenge connoisseur:** yeah!! it’s the best time to start because I’ll totally be like less grumpy and more talkative n shit

**It’s Regina Bitch:** ...Okay, fine, I’m on my way. Don’t like...get yourself killed or whatever while I’m driving. Cady and Damian would butcher me.

**revenge connoisseur:** SICK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next oneshot is out: [Photos (From When We Were Younger)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17699429)
> 
> also yes hello I'm die for trans!Cady


	7. Are we going to talk about last night?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) short chapter sorry but yunno busy busy life  
>   
> oneshot based on day before this chapter can be found: [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17699429)

**[revenge connoisseur >> michael george Direct Message]** **  
** [May 9th 2:01am]

**revenge connoisseur:** we have a problem

**michael george:** code?

**revenge connoisseur:** PINK

**michael george:** JANIS OH MY GOD WHAT HONEY WHAT NO J A N I S   
**michael george:** WHEN

**revenge connoisseur:** like……………………………………………...4 hours ago

**michael george:** WHAT ABOUT CADDY

**revenge connoisseur:** she’s dating Aaron so???

**michael george:** ok fair   
**michael george:** BUT SPILL THE TEA WHAT HAPPENED HOWD IT HAPPEN

**revenge connoisseur:** okay so like I was high and in my feelings and trying to do my chem hw but I was high and in my feelings and also chem sucks so instead I texted her asking like if she talked to Caddy about some stuff and then I asked if she could help me with my homework cause I was stuck and also I was high and it SEEMED like a good idea because Caddy wants us to be friends anyways so yunno I thought I might as well make an effort and SHE AGREED and we didn’t study at first and actually we kind of started arguing but then she saw that I still had a picture of her on my photo wall and we argued a little more and then she said “Cady wants us to kiss and makeup” and like me being the disaster lesbian I am and how high I was was like “SHIT WE SHOULD TOTALLY DO THAT” but that sparked another conversation about if she kissed girls before and how I never kissed anyone and we argued more and she tried to leave but I stopped her and then we ended up just watching TV and actually studying (I did her english essay lol) and it was FUN and it was NICE and it was totally how I imagine it would have been if we never stopped being friends and then I walked her home and like I just!!! kissed her at her door or whatever and it was kind of awkward because of the spinal halo but she kissed back and anyways so like yEAH

**michael george:** oh   
**michael george:** my   
**michael george:** GOD   
**michael george:** JANIS ELIZABETH SARKISIAN   
**michael george:** HOLY SHIT

**revenge connoisseur:** also she said she wouldn’t mind doing it again sometime after she gets the halo off wHICH IS LIKE???????????? HHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**michael george:** oh my god   
**michael george:** regina george wants to FUCK you

**revenge connoisseur:** SH SHSHSHSHHHHHSHSHSH   
**revenge connoisseur:** no one’s supposed to know!!

**michael george:** so whatre you doing about it???????

**revenge connoisseur:** uh? Nothing? I’m sure as hell not going to be the one who makes a move lol   
**revenge connoisseur:** if anything happens it’s coming from her so nothing’s going to happen because as if Regina George is going to make a move on ME of all people

**michael george:** f a i r

**[Hear My Roar >> It’s Regina Bitch Direct Message]** **  
** [Today 7:45am]

**Hear My Roar:** Hey, are you and Janis okay?

**It’s Regina Bitch:** What? Yes? We’re no less okay than we were before? What makes you think we’re not?

**Hear My Roar:** I don’t know...you guys just seemed??? Off? Before we went to class, I guess   
**Hear My Roar:** If something’s wrong though, you’d tell me right? You can trust me, Regina   
**Hear My Roar:** Like now at least, I know you couldn’t really before…

**It’s Regina Bitch:** I know, Cady. Thank you, I would tell you, don’t worry.

**Hear My Roar:** Okay, thank you   
**Hear My Roar:** See ya at lunch!!! :D

**It’s Regina Bitch:** See you then!

**[Hear My Roar >> Sunfall is my KING Direct Message]** **  
** [Today 12:34pm]

**Hear My Roar:** So, something is DEFINITELY up with Regina and Janis

**Sunfall is my KING:** yeah

**Hear My Roar:** Can you ask Regina about it? I tried talking to her earlier before lunch but she said it was nothing >:(   
**Hear My Roar:** I’m gonna ask Janis later when she drives me home

**Sunfall is my KING:** uuuhh okay

**[It’s Regina Bitch >> Sunfall is my KING Direct Message]** **  
** [Today 3:12pm]

**Sunfall is my KING:** alright spill what’s up

**It’s Regina Bitch:** I don’t know what you’re talking about.

**Sunfall is my KING:** you and janis   
**Sunfall is my KING:** cady’s not stupid yunno, and neither is anyone else who sits with us, Regina   
**Sunfall is my KING:** what happened?

**It’s Regina Bitch:** [[cantread.gif]](https://media.giphy.com/media/5ETs34G31iCAg/200.gif)

**Sunfall is my KING:** okay then bitch be like that ig   
**Sunfall is my KING:** guess i’ll just go ask gretchen   
**Sunfall is my KING:** i’m sure she has a good idea of what’s happening :/

**It’s Regina Bitch:** UGH OKAY FINE! DON’T GO TO GRETCH!   
**It’s Regina Bitch:** I went over to her house last night to help her with her chem in exchange for her to help me with my english essay. 

**Sunfall is my KING:** okay and?

**It’s Regina Bitch:** And maybe she walked me home afterwards and we kissed or something!

**Sunfall is my KING:** ...huh…

**It’s Regina Bitch:** She was like totally high or whatever so I don’t think she remembers like at all really. But it was...really nice...and like I know she really likes Cady but I also really like Cady so like oh well yunno?    
**It’s Regina Bitch:** WAIT

**_It’s Regina Bitch deleted a message!_ **

**It’s Regina Bitch:** Oh my god, please tell me you didn’t see that.

**Sunfall is my KING:** :^)

**It’s Regina Bitch:** I wasn’t planning on stealing her away from you, I promise.

**Sunfall is my KING:** you couldn’t even if you wanted to, janis however?   
**Sunfall is my KING:** also no but for different reasons

**It’s Regina Bitch:** Oh?

**Sunfall is my KING:** nope we’re not discussing it but dw about ur lil secret   
**Sunfall is my KING:** it’s safe with me ;^)

**It’s Regina Bitch:** Why is that winky face so damn threatening?

**Sunfall is my KING:** ;^) ;^) ;^) ;^)

**It’s Regina Bitch:** I will block you.

**Sunfall is my KING:** ;^(

**_It’s Regina Bitch blocked Sunfall is my KING!_ **

**Sunfall is my KING:** >:O

_ Your message has failed to send. Would you like to try again? _

**_It’s Regina Bitch unblocked Sunfall is my KING!_ **

**It’s Regina Bitch:** Okay, actually...we kissed and I told her I’d like to kiss her again maybe after I get the halo off   
**It’s Regina Bitch:** I don’t know what to do, Aaron.

**Sunfall is my KING:** oh….idk either, but I’m here if u wanna talk ever

**It’s Regina Bitch:** Helpful.

[Today 3:45pm]

**It’s Regina Bitch:** Thank you though. Seriously Aaron.

**Sunfall is my KING:** anytime, regina

**[revenge connoisseur >> It’s Regina Bitch Direct Message]** **  
** [Today 11:56pm]

**It’s Regina Bitch:** Are we going to talk about last night?

**_It’s Regina Bitch deleted a message!_ **

**revenge connoisseur:** ???????????

**It’s Regina Bitch:** Wrong person, sorry. I was trying to ask Cady for help with some math.

**revenge connoisseur:** oh okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyways Aaron & Regina's friendship is another reason I'm doing this fic so expect a lot of that eventually
> 
> I like to imagine they become the kind of friends who give each other a hard time and are complete dicks to each other but like 10 minutes later call each other "babe" and "honey" and say shit like "if we aren't married by 45 wanna get married for the tax benefits?"


	8. Code Orange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> issa party day now boys!! skipped from tuesday down to saturday for the party

**[Hear My Roar >> Sunfall is my KING Direct Message]** **  
** [May 13th 7:24am]

**Hear My Roar:** I know we agreed to just let the pieces fall where they may but…

**Sunfall is my KING:** but?

**Hear My Roar:** The party’s tonight!! If we wanted to make a move tonight would be a greeeeaaaat chaaaaance~ :3

**Sunfall is my KING:** i don’t think that’s such a good idea...if you wanna then go ahead, then go ahead but i think i’ll refrain for now

**Hear My Roar:** Aw okay :(

[Today 7:40am]

**Hear My Roar:** Wait, why do you think it’s a bad idea?

**Sunfall is my KING:** mm just a feeling? Party hookups aren’t known for being good ideas lol

**Hear My Roar:** It wouldn’t be just a hookup though?

**Sunfall is my KING:** maybe to you but what about to janis?   
**Sunfall is my KING:** just be careful, okay? don’t get your hopes up

**Hear My Roar:** Okay, Mr.Negative, I’ll be fine, I promise

**[Bottoms United]**   
[Today 10:46am]

**caddy cakes:** Janis, are you coming to Regina’s party?

**maleficent’s wife:** uh? yeah? I thought we settled that like forever ago?

**soccer boi:** yeah, and then you both started to avoid each other like the plague so clearly it needs to be resettled :^/

**maleficent’s wife:** >:O   
**maleficent's wife:** y’all are just being dramatic, it’s fine, we’re fine

**disaster gay:** uh huh

**maleficent’s wife:** dam don’t you d a r e

**caddy cakes:** Oh?

**disaster gay:** jan doesnt want u to knsdhjgfhjdgjfgjgf   
**disaster gay:** that she thinks y’all are worrying over nothing again 

**caddy cakes:** :/   
**caddy cakes:** Give Damian his phone back   
**caddy cakes:** He’d never say “y’all” unironically

**soccer boi:** well since cady’s the only one here who doesn’t know it   
**soccer boi:** janis and regina kissed monday night and apparently they’re BOTH being stupid and avoiding talking about it

**maleficent’s wife:** EXCUSIE???????   
**maleficent’s wife:** SHE AGREED WE WOULDNT TELL ANYONE   
**maleficent’s wife:** GFJHDSGFJHGSHJFGSJ   
**maleficent’s wife:** IM GONNA KILL REGINA GEORGE DEAD

**soccer boi:** as opposed to killing her alive?

**maleficent’s wife:** YES

**disaster gay:** caddys being suspiciously quiet

**maleficent’s wife:** OH NO   
**maleficent’s wife:** CADDY YOU BETTER NOT BE DOING WHAT I THINK YOURE DOING

**[Hear My Roar >> It’s Regina Bitch Direct Message]** **  
** [Today 10:52am]

**Hear My Roar:** DID YOU AND JANIS REALLY KISS MONDAY?

**It’s Regina Bitch:** WHICH ONE OF THEM TOLD YOU? WAS IT AARON OR JANIS?

**Hear My Roar:** OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD   
**Hear My Roar:** R E G I N A

[Today 10:55am]

**_It’s Regina Bitch started a new chat!_ **

**_It’s Regina Bitch added: Sunfall is my KING & revenge connoisseur_ **

**revenge connoisseur:** hhhhhhhhhhh ruh roh raggy

**It’s Regina Bitch:** WHICH ONE OF YOU TOLD CADY ABOUT MONDAY NIGHT?

**Sunfall is my KING:** :^)

**revenge connoisseur:** ur first mistake is thinkin I wanted Caddy of all people to know that I kissed YOU of all people

**It’s Regina Bitch:** WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?   
**It’s Regina Bitch:** Actually, no. Nevermind. We’re discussing that later. Aaron. Why did you tell Cady?

**Sunfall is my KING:** janis told damian

**It’s Regina Bitch:** And I told you. We both broke that rule, it’s ridiculous to think she wouldn’t tell Damian that.   
**It’s Regina Bitch:** But why did you tell Cady?

**Sunfall is my KING:** cause you two are avoiding each other and cady deserves to know why   
**Sunfall is my KING:** damian was trying to tell her anyways, janis was just trying to stop him

**It’s Regina Bitch:** Fine. Whatever. You can go now.   
**It’s Regina Bitch:** And we’re not avoiding each other!

**revenge connoisseur:** speak for yourself

**It’s Regina Bitch:** Excuse me?  😠

**revenge connoisseur:** ur excused

**It’s Regina Bitch:** Why do I even bother?   
**It’s Regina Bitch:** What the fuck did you mean by what you said earlier though?

**Sunfall is my KING:** and that’s my cue to go

**_Sunfall is my KING left the chat!_ **

**revenge connoisseur:** I meant I didn’t want Cady knowing we fucking kissed so why the fuck would I have told her we did?   
**revenge connoisseur:** it was stupid and I still don’t know if I even want to forgive you yet   
**revenge connoisseur:** not that much at least

**It’s Regina Bitch:** You kissed me, smartass.

**revenge connoisseur:** yeah and I was stoned out of my mind, I’m no ready for anything like that   
**revenge connoisseur:** especially not with you

**It’s Regina Bitch:** Is that why you’re avoiding me? To hide from your feelings instead of just be honest or something?

**revenge connoisseur:** no, I’ve been avoiding you because I’m pretty sure you’d blow up on me for turning you down and saying I  r e g r e t kissing you   
**revenge connoisseur:** and so far I was right, you’re lucky I’m even still coming to your stupid fuckin party

**_It’s Regina Bitch left the chat!_ **

**revenge connoisseur:** ok then

**[Hear My Roar >> It’s Regina Bitch Direct Message]** **  
** [Today 11:21am]

**It’s Regina Bitch:** Yes, but it didn’t mean anything. It’s been made clear that there’s nothing going on between us, it’s just a little...awkward I guess. We were stoned, it was a dumb mistake, but it’s fine.

**Hear My Roar:** Oh…   
**Hear My Roar:** Okay, I thought you guys would be kinda cute together, but I get it   
**Hear My Roar:** You can talk to me if you need to!

**It’s Regina Bitch:** Yes, I know. Thank you.

**[revenge connoisseur >> michael george Direct Message]** **  
** [Today 11:27am]

**revenge connoisseur:** so Regina hates me again but what else is new ig?

**michael george:** what did u do THIS TIME?

**revenge connoisseur:** LISTEN ****  
**revenge connoisseur:** I just told her I wasn’t ready to go anywhere with like...that kiss and stuff and that I didn’t want Caddy to know   
**revenge connoisseur:** and she fuckin LEFT the chat

**michael george:** oof   
**michael george:** well u cant rlly expect miss priss to know how to handle rejection at all lbr

**revenge connoisseur:** yeah no kidding

**[The Shuckening]** **  
** [Today 9:43pm]

**DISCO BABEY:** Wuts wrong with gina?

**fucky lil man:** what

**DISCO BABEY:** Shes like totally kicking every1 out   
**DISCO BABEY:** Wut happened

**gay cupid:** u mean to tell me this isnt normal? she doesnt just lose it and kick everyone out at all her parties?

**DISCO BABEY:** Lol no

**gay cupid:** tht was sarcasm

**DISCO BABEY:** O

**Jamis:** HHHHHHHHHHH

**[revenge connoisseur >> michael george Direct Message]** **  
** [Today 9:44pm]

**revenge connoisseur:** I FUCKED UP DAMIAN

**michael george:** WHAT

**revenge connoisseur:** IM PART OF THE REASON THE PARTYS OVER

**michael george:** wow ur just on a roll today for pissing off regina huh?

**revenge connoisseur:** THIS IS SERIOUS DAM   
**revenge connoisseur:** CODE ORANGE KINDA SERIOUS DAMIAN CODE ORANGE

**michael george:** OH MY   
**michael george:** JANIS CAN U NOT WAIT LIKE A WEEK BEFORE KISSING A CUTE GIRL   
**michael george:** I CANT BELIEVE UVE DONE THIS   
**michael george:** OH MY GOD

**revenge connoisseur:** WHAT DO I DO

**michael george:** oh honey i dont know ive never had this problem

**revenge connoisseur:** HHHHHHHHHH

**[Hear My Roar >> Sunfall is my KING Direct Message]** **  
** [Today 9:50pm]

**Hear My Roar:** So...Regina walked in on me and Janis like totally making out…

**Sunfall is my KING:** well that’s a turn of events   
**Sunfall is my KING:** kind of wish i thought to make a move on dam now

**Hear My Roar:** She...wasn’t really happy. Aaron, she looked like I broke her heart or something…

**Sunfall is my KING:** just give her some time, cads. you might have really broken her heart but she’ll be fine

**Hear My Roar:** Hhhhh okay   
**Hear My Roar:** I’m still gonna apologize later though   
**Hear My Roar:** I feel so bad…

**Sunfall is my KING:** it’s not your fault, okay? don’t worry about it

**Hear My Roar:** Okay...

**[Hear My Roar >> It’s Regina Bitch Direct Message]** **  
** [Today 10:32pm]

**Hear My Roar:** Regina?

[Today 10:39pm]

**Hear My Roar:** Okay, I get it if you’re mad at me, and you totally have every right to be. But I just wanted to say I’m sorry. You said there was nothing going on between you two and I’ve been kind of pining for Janis for a while as crazy as that probably sounds. If I knew you liked her I promise I wouldn’t have done that! Like I know that doesn’t undo it, but...you know. Idk, just I’m sorry okay?

[Today 11:21pm]

**It’s Regina Bitch:** What about Aaron?

**Hear My Roar:** Oh! Well, like...it’s like we’re like...okay so I’m still dating Aaron, and he knows I like Janis and stuff and he’s okay with it. And he’s got his eyes on someone else as well, and I’m okay with that and like we still like each other a lot too? So like we’re not gonna break up over it? Yeah…

**It’s Regina Bitch:** I see.

**Hear My Roar:** Uh...so...we cool?

**It’s Regina Bitch:** I guess. We cool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oneshot up and posted! [Prettiest Girl at the Party](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18912385)


	9. Cowboy Prom has joined the chat!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay I know I originally was gonna have aaron/damian, buuuuuuut i've changed my mind, hope y'all like where it goes cause i actually have plot n shit for THIS path unlike the aaron/damian path
> 
> also the oneshot for the party/chapter before this one: [Prettiest Girl at the Party](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18912385)

**[michael george >> Sunfall is my KING Direct Message]** **  
** [May 14th 12:00am]

**michael george:** SO

**Sunfall is my KING:** so?

**michael george:** caddy and janis?

**Sunfall is my KING:** yeah?

**michael george:** u okay?

**Sunfall is my KING:** uh? Yeah?   
**Sunfall is my KING:** if ur worried cause u think like Cady cheated or smth, she didn’t   
**Sunfall is my KING:** we talked about this stuff already, we’re all good in the neighborhood

**michael george:** never say that again   
**michael george:** but does that mean ur on the market or-?

**Sunfall is my KING:** well TECHNICALLY yeah   
**Sunfall is my KING:** it’s an open relationship type thing?

**michael george:** oh ew   
**michael george:** well not ew like ew polyamoury   
**michael george:** if u wanna do that do it its ur life and whatever   
**michael george:** ew as in like i personally cant do that stuff which is a bummer

**Sunfall is my KING:** oh...were you interested?

**michael george:** [ [maybeso.gif] ](https://media1.tenor.com/images/a7642250e1b7fc99e1dfc6d6b1e1eecd/tenor.gif?itemid=9326460)

**Sunfall is my KING:** ah well...well it doesnt matter I guess, you said it urself this stuff isnt for u

**michael george:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**[revenge connoisseur >> michael george Direct Message]** **  
** [Today 12:26am]

**michael george:** just so we all know where we are in life   
**michael george:** i just had to REJECT aaron samuels 

[Today 12:43am]

**michael george:** sigh   
**michael george:** ill assume u and caddy are getting down and dirty   
**michael george:** have fun stay safe use protection and pee afterwards!   
**michael george:** im going to cry into my cracker jacks and watch love actually in ur basement

**[The Shuckening]** **  
** [Today 1:03am]

**_It’s Regina Bitch muted the chat!_ **

**gay cupid:** **👀**

**DISCO BABEY:** Wut do u kno

**gay cupid:** i dont know nothin

**DISCO BABEY:** I dont believe u

**gay cupid:** i cant make u believe me   
**gay cupid:** wont make me know anything tho

**DISCO BABEY:** Fine

**[It’s Regina Bitch >> Working Bee Girl Direct Message]** **  
** [Today 1:07am]

**Working Bee Girl:** Wut happened????

**It’s Regina Bitch:** None of your business.

**Working Bee Girl:** Gina :(

**It’s Regina Bitch:** It’s nothing, Gretch.   
**It’s Regina Bitch:** Pinkie promise.

**Working Bee Girl:** U dont believe in tht crap   
**Working Bee Girl:** Ill keep asking every1 until some1 fesses up

**It’s Regina Bitch:** Well, you won’t get an answer no one’s going to fess up.

**Working Bee Girl:** Does it have 2 do with the fact cady had a tent in her pants leaving the party lol

**It’s Regina Bitch:** No, but Gretch don’t you dare going around talking about that either. She’s not out.

**Working Bee Girl:** Its not like she was doing a gud job hiding it i think every1 probably saw already

**It’s Regina Bitch:** Gretch, I don’t care. Don’t tell anyone.

**Working Bee Girl:** Y r u so defensive all of a sudden? Wut does it matter 2 u if people kno she had a boner or was making out with janis or whoever?

**It’s Regina Bitch:** How did you know it was Janis?

**Working Bee Girl:** Lol they left the party together and they were like holding hands n stuff and its not like theres anyone else to accuse because aaron was dancing in the den whenever u started kicking every1 out   
**Working Bee Girl:** I dont think its rlly tht farfetched 2 guess but whtvr   
**Working Bee Girl:** How did U kno? Or care ig?

**It’s Regina Bitch:** I walked in on them. I thought it was some randos breaking the upstairs rule to get lucky but it was them. 

**Working Bee Girl:** O

**It’s Regina Bitch:** I’m going to bed now. I’m getting the halo off today.

**Working Bee Girl:** O of course! Good luck gina!

**[Bottoms United]** **  
** [Today 11:36am]

**disaster gay:** i am never drinking again oh my GOD    
**disaster gay:** it feels like someones beating on my head with a hammer

**soccer boi:** yeah hangovers are like that

**disaster gay:** ugh

**soccer boi:** cady cooks the best hangover breakfasts though :^)

**disaster gay:** suddenly being under the same roof as her and janis last night is forgivable   
**disaster gay:** i dont even know what her hangover breakfast is but i already love it   
**disaster gay:** i can SMELL it smells like love and happiness and turkey bacon

**soccer boi:** she probably made some regular bacon as well, the turkey bacon is just for janis

**caddy cakes:** Shane’s here too! He helped! He’s a really good cook! ****  
**caddy cakes:** It’s already done btw, Dam   
**caddy cakes:** We made french toast and eggs benedict as well

**disaster gay:** caddy i love u   
**disaster gay:** also shane

**caddy cakes:** I love u too, Dam, now hurry up before Jan eats everything

**disaster gay:** On my way!   
**disaster gay:** ew autocorrect

**[revenge connoisseur >> It’s Regina Bitch Direct Message]** **  
** [Today 11:58am]

**revenge connoisseur:** do u wanna talk?

**It’s Regina Bitch:** Is Cady putting you up to this?

**revenge connoisseur:** no

**It’s Regina Bitch:** You don’t have to lie to me, you know.

**revenge connoisseur:** okay yeah a little   
**revenge connoisseur:** I was just gonna let you talk about it whenever you wanted to but she’s really worried and wanted me to try to talk to you or whatever

**It’s Regina Bitch:** I see. Well I don’t want to talk about it, especially not with  _ you, _ so I’m good thanks

**_It’s Regina Bitch blocked revenge connoisseur._ **

**[The Shuckening]** **  
** [Today 2:54pm]

**Jamis:** btw I talked to Shane smore last night about Tyler  **👀**

**gay cupid:** owo?

**Jamis:** blocked. reported. banned. never do that again.   
**Jamis:** anyways   
**Jamis:** APPARENTLY HE AIN’T STRAIGHT????   
**Jamis:** and yes I can tell y’all that I asked him earlier today over breakfast   
**Jamis:** oh wait

**_Jamis deleted 2 messages!_ **

**Jamis:** I can tell Aaron that part

**Working Bee Girl:** Wut abt ME

**Jamis:** I think u know   
**Jamis:** but what I CAN tell all y’all is how he isn’t nearly as attached or into Tyler thinks apparently   
**Jamis:** he said, and I quote, he had “more important things to do” than hang out with Tyler last night and also he thinks the twink is dating Marwan Jitla anyways sksksksk

**gay cupid:** oh my   
**gay cupid:** that kid’s gonna get his little mathlete heart broken

**Caddy:** Poor Ty :’(

**[Bottoms United]** **  
** [Today 2:58pm]

**maleficent’s wife:** ok also Aaron, Shane’s like Not Straight, he said we can tell u

**soccer boi:** uh? Okay?

**maleficent’s wife:** well he said Tyler wasn’t “his type” and that he liked a guy who he thought was “out of his league” so-

**soccer boi:** absolutely not   
**soccer boi:** been there done that

**disaster gay:** WHAT

**soccer boi:** yeah we got like high once and he was curious and like wanted to experiment or whatever   
**soccer boi:** it’s not like that big of a deal really, neither of us walked away with like any hidden feelings or whatever

**maleficent’s wife:** we don’t know that!! Shane’s into some guy who isn’t anything like Tler right now!! Dude Aaron what if he’s like super into you!!

**caddy cakes:** Well, Aaron’s like clearly not into him like that so…

**maleficent’s wife:** okay touche   
**maleficent’s wife:** i can’t believe this though   
**maleficent’s wife:** i can’t believe he never told me and Dam

**disaster gay:** in his defense hasn’t he been like in love with regina since like freshman year? and we were the “art freaks” and also we totally didn’t ever seek him out to hang out or anything in a while…

**maleficent’s wife:** HHHHHH don’t remind me how bad of friends we’ve been   
**maleficent’s wife:** he said he wanted to spend more time with us again as well :(

**disaster gay:** do we still have the old gc? or should we just add him here lol

**caddy cakes:** Add him!!! I’d suggest we add him to the big group but...maybe we should wait for everything with Regina to blow over first…

**_maleficent’s wife added: gud omans_ **

**_maleficent’s wife renamed gud omans: cowboy prom_ **

**cowboy prom:** y   
**cowboy prom:** yeehaw?

**maleficent's wife:** yeehaw indeed

**disaster gay:** ride em cowboy

**cowboy prom:** is this because i went to jr prom in flannel and jeans

**maleficent’s wife:** of course

**caddy cakes:** He...He did what…?

**soccer boi:** he also had a cowboy hat

**cowboy prom:** YEAH    
**cowboy prom:** full getup

**disaster gay:** he came up to me and asked me to dance   
**disaster gay:** but he went FULL texan accent and said “howdy there darlin would you kindly be my dance pardner?”   
**disaster gay:** it was the worst school dance ive ever been to

**cowboy prom:** now that’s a lil harsh dontcha think?

**disaster gay:** not at all

**cowboy prom:** gay

**disaster gay:** i know i am but what are u

**cowboy prom:** pansexual i thought we settled this already, hubby

**soccer boi:** [ [blink.gif]   
](https://giphy.com/gifs/just-blinking-3ELtfmA4Apkju) **soccer boi:** hubby???

**cowboy prom:** yeah cause his last name’s hubbard   
**cowboy prom:** keep up, samuels

**disaster gay:** trust me aaron we’ve tried explaining to him how gay that sounds

**maleficent’s wife:** he’s ALWAYS called him “hubby”

**Cowboy prom:** 13 years strong BABEY

**maleficent’s wife:** you continue to sound….incredibly gay

**cowboy prom:** :)   
**cowboy prom:** ;)

**caddy cakes:** That’s so threatening

**cowboy prom:** its part of my charm :)

**[gud omans >> always sonny in gay Direct Message]** **  
** [Today 3:12pm]

**gud omans:** *HACKER VOICE* IM IN

**always sonny in gay:** this is the dumbest plan u’ve ever had, oman

**gud omans:** i dont know what ur talkin about   
**gud omans:** this is a GREAT plan

**always sonny in gay:** JUST TELL HIM   
**always sonny in gay:** U’VE BEEN BEST FRIENDS FOR LIKE A DECADE   
**always sonny in gay:** U LIVE NEXT DOOR TO HIM

**gud omans:** N O

**always sonny in gay:** Y ES

**gud omans:** i’ll tell him if u stop tryna fuck nell

**always sonny in gay:** oh absolutely not, good luck trying to woo hubbard   
**always sonny in gay:** maybe u’ll get lucky and no one else will make a move in the next decade before u grow a pair and tell him

**gud omans:** choke

**[Hear My Roar >> It’s Regina Bitch Direct Message]** **  
** [Today 5:24pm]

**Hear My Roar:** Hey…

**It’s Regina Bitch:** Hi.

**Hear My Roar:** You’re not gonna block me too, are you?

**It’s Regina Bitch:** No, Cady, I’m not going to block you.   
**It’s Regina Bitch:** What do you want?

**Hear My Roar:** I just wanted to make sure you were doing okay? You got your halo off today and you muted the group and you’ve been radio silent everywhere else

**It’s Regina Bitch:** I’m fine. I just haven’t really felt like talking today.

**Hear My Roar:** Reggie…:(

**It’s Regina Bitch:** I said I’m fine.

**Hear My Roar:** Can we please talk about it though?

**It’s Regina Bitch:** Not today. I don’t have the energy or patience to deal with this today. If it matters that much, we can talk about it like Saturday or Sunday or something before I leave for Hawaii.

**Hear My Roar:** Okay...do you want me to sit with you in Mrs.Grant’s room for lunch this week?

**It’s Regina Bitch:** You don’t have to give up your time with your new girlfriend just for me, Cady. I’ll be fine, it’s just 5 days.

**Hear My Roar:** Okay, weeeeell I want to eat lunch with you, so I’m gonna   
**Hear My Roar:** If that’s okay with you, of course

**It’s Regina Bitch:** Fine, yes, it’s fine, you can come sit with me in Mrs.Grant’s room.

**Hear My Roar:** Grool


	10. Chaos Crew Back At It Again

**[The Shuckening]** **  
** [May 15th 6:35am]

 **Caddy:** Hey guys! I’m just texting y’all to mention I’m gonna be eating lunch with Regina in Mrs.Grant’s classroom until she decides to come back to the table

 **Jamis:** :(

 **gay cupid:** dont be such a baby jan  
**gay cupid:** u literally get to kiss caddy whenever u want now

 **Jamis:** well maybe I wanna kiss her at lunch >:(  
**Jamis:** ever thought about THAT damian?

 **gay cupid:** we literally have 4 days of school left ull live

 **DISCO BABEY:** Can u guysliteraly like not d o this @ 6am ussan e ppl r trying2 SLEPE

 **Jamis:** was that even english

 **DISCO BABEY:** 🖕🏼

 **Jamis:** >:O

 **Caddy:** I’m sorry, Jan :(  
**Caddy:** I just don’t want Regina sitting alone in there  
**Caddy:** Especially since it’s kind of like my fault she’s upset and stuff…

 **DISCO BABEY:** 👀  
**DISCO BABEY:** Wut makes u say tht?

 **Caddy:** Well like…she walked in on me and Janis kind of like...totally making out at the party and she looked really upset yunno and then she started kicking everyone out of her house?  
**Caddy:** And like I knew it was probably like totally a bad idea but I still did it even after finding out about Regina and Janis last Monday and I think Regina’s still kind of like upset about THAT and I made it worse :(

 **DISCO BABEY:** I c...inch resting

 **Jamis:** oh fuck dude reginald’s gonna kill u  
**Jamis:** like both of u

 **Caddy:** What??? Why???

 **gay cupid:** why do i get the feeling gretch didnt know about any of what caddy just said

 **DISCO BABEY:** So janisw ut happned last week?

 **Jamis:** nothing.  
**Jamis:** if u don’t know then u don’t know for a reason.

 **kare bear:** regina and janis KISSED 💋👩❤️💋👩💞💖

 **Jamis:** KAREN????

 **kare bear:** o srry was i not suposed 2 tell her?

 **gay cupid:** [[amazingsweetie.jpg]](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CuFhyswWgAAgoF7.jpg)

 **Caddy:** I DIDN’T SAY IT  
**Caddy:** I CAN’T BE HELD ACCOUNTABLE FOR THIS

 **DISCO BABEY:**  FASINCATING

 **kare bear:** srry!!!11!1!!11! i herd shane and gina talking abt it at the party 🤷🏼♀️😓

 **Jamis:** it’s okay, karen,,,just,,,don’t go around telling other people about it, okay?  
**Jamis:** that goes double for you gretch  
**Jamis:** tell anyone and you catch these hands

[Today 7:02am]

 **fucky lil man:** would now be a bad time to mention i’m going to college out of state?

 **Caddy:** WHAT???

 **fucky lil man:** yeah, i got accepted into uc davis!!

 **Caddy:** Oh I’m so proud of you!!! I’m gonna miss you :(

 **gay cupid:** hell yeah dude  
**gay cupid:** but what the hell for?? isnt that in california??

 **fucky lil man:** i’m gonna miss u too, Cads :(  
**fucky lil man:** yeah, zoology

 **Caddy:** :’)

 **[Hear My Roar >> revenge connoisseur Direct Message]** **  
** [Today 7:10am]

 **Hear My Roar:** Jaaaaaaaniiiiiiiiiiiisssssssssss

 **revenge connoisseur:** what

 **Hear My Roar:** Aaron’s moving to california for college :(

 **revenge connoisseur:** i’m know i saw, i’m sorry, caddy :(

 **Hear My Roar:** The world has it out for me, the past few weeks have been so stressful!!  
**Hear My Roar:** The Burn Book Incident then I got suspended then the Mathletes competition then Spring Fling then FINALS then I made the groupchat then I thought I’d have to break up with Aaron then you and Regina kissed then WE KISSED and Regina SAW and now Aaron’s moving across the country!!!

 **revenge connoisseur:** wow life really has been eating your ass

 **Hear My Roar:** [ [surprisepikachu.jpg]  
](https://i.kym-cdn.com/entries/icons/original/000/027/475/Screen_Shot_2018-10-25_at_11.02.15_AM.png) **Hear My Roar:** JANIS

 **revenge connoisseur:** I’M SORRY I COPE WITH HUMOR I DON’T KNOW WHAT ELSE TO SAY

 **[Hear My Roar >> Sunfall is my KING Direct Message]  
**[Today 7:34am]

 **Sunfall is my KING:** we should...probably talk...about us...again

 **Hear My Roar:** Probably  
**Hear My Roar:** But also like you’re moving to CALIFORNIA that’s so far away,,,

 **Sunfall is my KING:** i know

 **Hear My Roar:** ...Maybe we should just?? Break up?? Like for now I guess??  
**Hear My Roar:** And like maybe after college or whatever we could try again..?

 **Sunfall is my KING:** yeah…  
**Sunfall is my KING:** i think with everything else going on as well that’s probably for the best  
**Sunfall is my KING:** friends?

 **Hear My Roar:** Friends!

 **Sunfall is KING:** grool

 **Hear My Roar:** Grool

 **Sunfall is my KING:** this is kind of awkward

 **Hear My Roar:** Yeah…  
**Hear My Roar:** Love that for us

 **[Hear My Roar >> revenge connoisseur Direct Message]** **  
** [Today 7:38am]

 **Hear My Roar:** JAAAAANIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSS

 **revenge connoisseur:** what happened

 **Hear My Roar:** Me and Aaron broke up...and now it’s all like weird and stuff

 **revenge connoisseur:** oh  
**revenge connoisseur:** this is more like a damian situation  
**revenge connoisseur:**  i mean i’m here for u and i love u but i’ve literally dated one person my whole life and that’s u right now

 **Hear My Roar:** HHHHHHHHH Okay f a i r

 **[Hear My Roar >> michael george direct Message]** **  
** [Today 7:40am]

 **Hear My Roar:** Damian :(

 **michael george:** what’s up?

 **Hear My Roar:** Me and Aaron broke up since he’s going to California for college :(

 **michael george:** oh honey :(  
**michael george:** are u alright?

 **Hear My Roar:** I mean!!!! Yeah I guess but it’s all weird and awkward now like?? It’s dumb

 **michael george:** its not weird caddy  
**michael george:** look if u want u and janis can come over to my place tonight and we can binge watch disney movies so everything can be normal

 **Hear My Roar:** >:O  
**Hear My Roar:** dam i love u

 **michael george:** i love u too caddy

 **[Bottoms United]** **  
** [Today 12:29pm]

 **cowboy prom:** haha guess who’s NOT graduating this year  
**cowboy prom:** THIS GUY HAHAHAHAHA

 **maleficent’s wife:** what??? WHY NOT????

 **cowboy prom:** i’m missing like so many credits and i’m failing like 2 of my classes

 **disaster gay:** SHANE??? U GOOD???

 **cowboy prom:** not at all why do u ask?  
**cowboy prom:** aw man ma’s gonna kill me

 **maleficent’s wife:** i don’t believe that for a second lena is so nice

 **cowboy prom:** she literally hates you

 **maleficent’s wife:** I DIDNT SAY SHE WAS NICE TO M E

 **cowboy prom:** OKAY FINE U WIN THIS ROUND SARKISIAN

 **cowboy prom:** unrelated to that  
**cowboy prom:** me and sonny are gonna tp and egg some houses friday  
**cowboy prom:** y’all in or nah?

 **disaster gay:** sorry fridays are for Boyz Nites uwu

 **cowboy prom:** whosawhatsits?

 **soccer boi:** well normally on fridays me and Damian hang out buuuuuuuuuuut

 **disaster gay:** but?

 **soccer boi:** I can’t cause I’ve got college stuff to do :(

 **disaster gay:** oh

 **cowboy prom:** EGGS??? TP??? SONNY???

 **disaster gay:** n o

 **cowboy prom:** sad yeehaw okay

 **maleficent’s wife:** i’ll come shane!!  
**maleficent’s wife:** if sonja sets anything on fire though i’m leaving

 **cowboy prom:** touche

 **[gud omans >> always sonny in gay Direct Message]** **  
** [Today 12:43pm]

 **gud omans:** hub isn’t tagging along friday but sarks said she’ll come  
**gud omans:** but only as long as u don’t start any fires

 **always sonny in gay:** no promises

 **gud omans:** >:(

 **always sonny in gay:** WHAT DO U WANT FROM ME

 **gud omans:** DONT START ANY FIRES!! WE HAVEN’T GOTTEN TO HANG WITH SARKS IN LIKE 2 YEARS DUDE

 **always sonny in gay:** U KNOW I CANT PROMISE THAT  
**always sonny in gay:** o but dude add me to the new gc

 **gud omans:** ye i gotchu

 **[Bottoms United]** **  
** [Today 12:45pm]

 **cowboy prom:** can we add sonny

 **disaster gay:** absolutely not

 **cowboy prom:** shit ok

 **[gud omans >> always sonny in gay Direct Message]** **  
** [Today 12:45pm]

 **gud omans:** hubby said no

 **always sonny in gay:** and ur listening to him?

 **gud omans:** yes?

 **always sonny in gay:** bottom

 **gud omans:** IM NOT A BOTTOM

 **always sonny in gay:** B O T T O M

 **gud omans:** ITS NOT LIKE UR A TOP EITHER

 **always sonny in gay:** SO U ADMIT IT?  
**always sonny in gay:** ALSO THERE’S A DIFFERENCE BETWEEN A BOTTOM AND A P O W E R BOTTOM TYVM

 **gud omans:** NO!!  
**gud omans:** AND DIE I DONT WANNA HEAR ABT THAT

 **always sonny in gay:** :)  
**always sonny in gay:** ;)

 **[It’s Regina Bitch >> gud omans Direct Message]** **  
** [Today 1:06pm]

 **It’s Regina Bitch:** Hey, I know this is like super random but I wanted to apologize for all the drama and stuff I dragged you into. Like...since freshman year, not just all that with Cady earlier this year.

 **gud omans:** uh yeah okay?  
**gud omans:** it’s no problem, Honeybee  
**gud omans:** we all did some real stupid shit the past few years haha  
**gud omans:** this is like rlly sudden tho…

 **It’s Regina Bitch:** I had a pretty big talk with Cady at lunch. I wanted to at least say I tried to apologize before you graduated and all that you know?

 **gud omans:** haha yeah..right, duh  
**gud omans:** thanks i guess

 **[revenge connoisseur >> It’s Regina Bitch Direct Message]** **  
** [Today 6:35pm]

**_It’s Regina Bitch unblocked revenge connoissuer._ **

**It’s Regina Bitch:** I’m still mad so don’t even try to talk to me.

[Today 6:48pm]

 **It’s Regina Bitch:** Um? Hello?

 **revenge connoisseur:** you said not to talk to??

 **It’s Regina Bitch:** I still expected you to give me a confirmation that you at least READ what I sent!

 **revenge connoisseur:** well I heard you loud and clear you can go away now

**It’s Regina Bitch: 🙄**

**[Chaos Crew]** **  
** [Today 10:54pm]

 **_always sonny in gay reopened the chat!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Nicknames have been reset._ **

**fire hazard:** YIKES  
**fire hazard:** 2 years since we used this  
**fire hazard:** TALK TO ME AGAIN YOU ASSHOLES

**_always sonny in gay renamed themself: sister cucker_ **

**sister cucker:** anyways  
**sister cucker:** ADD ME TO THE NEW CHAT

 **sarkoochian:** no  
**sarkoochian:** WHAT IS MY NAME OH MY G-D WAIT

 **king dumbass:** I TOLD U THEY WON’T ADD U SONNY

 **sister cucker:** WHY NOT

 **damian DUCKS:** cause we don’t want u killing anyone and the art freaks one is EXCLUSIVE

 **sister cucker:** YOU ADDED SHANE

 **damian DUCKS:** yes well…  
**damian DUCKS:** i dont actually have an excuse for that so yknow

 **king dumbass:** :)

 **sarkoochian:** i added shane to that gc cause the other one is a mess rn  
**sarkoochian:** and u can’t be added to THAT one cause you’ll like kill regina and we have enough problems with her as is

 **sister cucker:** >:(

 **king dumbass:** also can u like….NOT have that as ur name sonny?

 **sister cucker:** idk can ur sister like….NOT be so hot?

 **king dumbass:** CHOKE

 **sarkoochian:** y’all are as charming as ever

 **sister cucker:** SARKS U WOULD AGREE WITH ME IF U SAW HER  
**sister cucker:** NELL IS SO FUCKIN GORGEOUS  
**sister cucker:** AND SHE’S SO FUCKIN BADASS TOO LIKE WOW SHE COULD STEP ON ME

 **damian DUCKS:** i never thought id see the day sonja acquino fall in love

 **sister cucker:** IM NOT  
**sister cucker:** ITS NOT LOVE IM JUST  
**sister cucker:** GOD SHES SO COOL DUDE

**_king dumbass has muted the chat._ **

**sarkoochian:** i mean i have seen her?  
**sarkoochian:** once like 5 years ago but yknow

 **sister cucker:** [ [nell.jpg]  
](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/252994669544210432/581636777224306688/38039090_2036282253051624_2059350038617784320_n.png) **sister cucker:** [ [evilelmo.jpg] ](https://i.ytimg.com/vi/rjo2Lj7Ql5s/maxresdefault.jpg)

**sarkoochian:** okay i GUESS she’s kinda hot  
**sarkoochian:** not rlly my type tho

 **damian DUCKS:** ur type is literally cady and regina BOTH of which are nothing alike

 **sister cucker:** oh ur still stuck on reggie huh?

 **sarkoochian:** i’m not!! i have a girlfriend!!! Cady!!!

 **damian DUCKS:** but u KISSED regina last monday so-

 **sarkoochian:** OH MY G-D DO NONE OF YOU KNOW HOW TO SHUT UP ABOUT THAT  
**sarkoochian:** I DONT WANT PEOPLE KNOWING //BECAUSE// I DONT LIKE REGINA LIKE THAT

 **damian DUCKS:** whatever u say darling

 **sister cucker:** ….  
**sister cucker:** so anyways ADD ME TO THE NEW CHATS

 **sarkoochian:** NO!!

 **sister cucker:** I HATE THIS FAMILY

**_sister cucker muted the chat._ **

**sarkoochian:** thank g-d  
**sarkoochian:** she's gone!! caddy's been giving us the evil eye for texting during the lion king

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> filler chapters,,,how fun,,,dw we'll get right into the serious shit again soon  
> onshot based on the day after this is [Something Missing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18980998)
> 
> anyways Nell isn't like super important outside of Sonja and Shane's arcs so like u won't have to see too much of her unless u wanna yunno?? I have no plans to drag her into the chatfic at all right now so for the most part she'll only be referenced by the dumpster fire duo that is Shane & Sonny
> 
> but also if y'all're interested in her mess with Sonja at any point,,,,,I have like fully fleshed out stuff for them and their relationship that I could write oneshots n stuff for that can connect to this so *finger guns* lmk lmao

**Author's Note:**

> this is really just something for me to do in between writing everything else and for fun, so no real schedule, I'll just post when I finish chapters
> 
> and yeah I will be writing like normal oneshots and such as well that go along with this, some oneshots will be more like Relevant than others but yunno, it's all in good fun
> 
> also comments are nice,,,let me know what you liked and stuff, it helps keep me motivated to keep writing this and other things :^)
> 
>  **find me on tumblr:** [shaneomans](https://shaneomans.tumblr.com/)


End file.
